A young Alpha's life
by sadistic-sex-master
Summary: Closed for construction: Suzaku is the heir to the Japanese werewolf pack. He is put in a school for Dorminants and Submissives and he find himself attracted the elventh son of Alpha Charles. Chapters are short like drabble. Mpreg. Beginning is shota love between Suzaku and Lelouch then a time skip. Suza/Lulu
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1

It was just so black, long, silky and smooth. Suzaku was in love, he reached out a hand and grabbed hold of a lock of hair that fell over the other boy's back.

At a young age a werewolf was classified as a submissive or a dominant.

The little boy that sat before Suzaku was a Submissive, son of Alpha Charles, of the pack Britainnia.

Suzaku, the brown haired and green eyed boy was the first son and heir of the Japanese pack. He bit his bottom lip. Suzaku knew that he would find his mate at the age of 16 but he couldn't help it. He was drawn to the black haired boy.

The intensive colour made him want to colour with the boy infront of him. He wanted to look up the other's skirt and touch Lelouch's butt.

Suzaku sighed and let go of the lock letting it fall into place. Though he was seven years old, he knew he was in love. In love with his pack's arch enemy's eleventh son.

The hair shifted and Lelouch turned to Milly a blonde, blue eyed girl, he pressed his pink lips in a line. Suzaku wasn't sure why but his lower parts felt funny. He blushed and looked down at his note.

The bell rang too quickly for Suzaku. He was not done yet! Those were the thoughts in his mind as he walked to class. He had his arms around his books as he wondered why he needed to study the history of Werewolves. He growled in annoyance.

Lelouch turned to face him with large purple eyes, he looked rather scared. His eyes were watery and Suzaku saw it coming. Lelouch let out a loud wail. Suzaku groaned and turned to look at Milly, who frowned at him.

"You bully!" Milly snapped as she wrapped her arms around Lelouch and hugged him tight, close to her chest.

"Not a bully!" Suzaku retorted wanting to rip Milly's arms from the now whimpering Lelouch. He wanted Lelouch to think of him as his safe haven.

He left the class with a huff. Stupid Lelouch, he thought.

XXX

LelouchPOV

I stiffened as Suzaku lifted my hair, he had pulled on it many times and pushed me down. I don't know why he hates me! Really, all I did was say hi and I became his vic-victim.

He let go and I let out a breath thinking of Gino, I turned to Milly and looked past her to the blonde boy that sat next to Kallen.

I pressed my lips in a thin line and sighed knowing he only chased she-wolves. Never a male sub.

I really wanted him to notice me, I looked down at my grey shirt and white collared, puffy armed shirt. I had a red bow like other sub males. Girls wore yellow bows. My socks were knee length and black like other males. On the other hand, girls wore white.

The bell rang and as soon as I got up to leave a loud growl rang through my ears. Suzaku usually did that before he hit me. I turned, only to see him glaring at me.

I was scared and before I knew it, I started crying.

XXX

Suzaku POV

XXX

I cornered Lelouch as he stepped out of the sub toilet. He froze when he saw me. No Milly or scary Kallen were around to help him.

"I am sowie" Lelouch said as he took a step back, he met the lockers behind him. His large purple eye stared at me pleading and begging me to leave him alone.

I ignored the bell and pulled at his skirt, it had an elastic band. I looked past his tucked in shirt to his black brief and frowned. It wasn't cute.

"Stop." He said as he slapped off my hands, his cheeks were turning red. I glared at him and growled, he stared crying again and I sighed.

"Shut up!" I snapped.

"Please, stop! I am really sorry!" he pleaded, it annoyed me how afraid he was of me and without a second thought I pushed him into the lockers and licked his neck. I was going to bite him.

"Suzaku!" Said a voice. The voice was loud and fierce. I recognized it in an instant. It belonged to my stupid teacher. He pulled me off of Lelouch and took me to the principal's office.


	2. Chapter 2

"Suzaku you cannot bite a submissive student" Principal art said softly.

"Why not? I want to bite him." Suzaku pouted not like being told what to do, The man before him sighed.

"If you bite Lelouch he won't be able to find his mate because he would be claimed" The woman explained. Usually problems with biting came when children were 10 so Subs and Dorms were separated then.

"I want to bite him" Suzaku frowned glaring at his principal.

"Suzaku, you cannot bit Lelouch." Mrs Art said once again.

"Why not?" Suzaku snapped. "Mine. Lelouch is mine"

"Lelouch isn't old enough to be claimed" Mrs Art said again. Suzaku rose a brow before crossing his arm across his chest. "Why do you want to bite Lelouch?"

"Because he's pretty" Suzaku blushed red. His fingers moved nervously, he felt shy about it. "He has really pretty hair"

"I see so you like Lelouch" Mrs Art said softly.

"No that's icky. Lelouch is just pretty!" Suzaku snapped. He would never admit his huge crush on Lelouch. "He's mine because he is pretty"

"Tell you what? I won't punish you if you promise to not bite Lelouch until you are older" Mrs Art said. Suzaku frowned wanting nothing more than to pee on Lelouch and mark him as his.

"Can I pee on him?" Suzaku asked. Mrs Art rose a brow and frowned, Suzaku was like a stubborn dog.

"No you may not!"

XXX

Lelouch

XXX

I sat in the chess room playing a fourth grader, he was about to lose when I watched Milly step into the room. Gino trailed behind her, he had blonde hair and blue eyes.

I wanted to run and hide but in a matter of seconds my crush stood before me. He stare at me with a smile on his face, Milly smirked. "Gino this is Rerouch" Milly couldn't pro-promouse? Pro-nounce my name yet.

"Hay" I whispered and he waved his attention was drawn to the female sub that I played with. His eyes locked on her breasts, I bit my bottom lip and sighed.

I got off my seat, Milly elbowed him in the gut and Gino shrugged his shoulders."What did I do?"

I left to go hang out by the swings, I sat on one and didn't swing. I just sat there waiting for Sayoko to come pick me up.

From the corner of my eyes I saw movement, I turned to see Suzaku on the other swing. I stood up to run away but I never from the moment our eyes met he'd chase me down if I ran.

"I guess I am sorry for being mean to you, its just-" Suzaku paused staring at me he sniffed my direction. "You smell so good and you look really Pretty" his face turned red.

I didn't like him one bit. I turned my face away from him to hide my blush, he thought I was pretty.

"Always mean to me" I said back and he sighed.

"If you are going to be my mate we have to talk things out like Mrs Art said" Suzaku said.

I didn't want to be his mate, I wanted to be Gino's. Still I was too scared to talk.

"What does a mate do?" I asked.

"Mate does a lot of things" Suzaku said in thought. "You let me look up your skirt and start wearing cute panties" I frowned not liking the idea of someone seeing there.

"Why?" I asked. I didn't want to pull his shorts or Gino's shorts down and take a look so why did he want to see up my skirt.

"We eat lunch together" Suzaku added ignoring me, that made me frown. I ate with Milly and Kallen, I liked my friends.

"But-" I began but he cut me off.

"You let me touch you" he added more things.

"Touch me?" I asked.

"Ummm... That is what a mate does" he finished.

Suzaku stood up from the swing ans kissed the top of my hair. His hand touched my down there! I tried to push him away but he grabbed my two hand. He glared at me and growled like a rabid dog.

He acted like a stupid alpha.

XXX

Suzaku POV

XXX

Lelouch is way too pretty, when I grabbed his hands he looked ready to cry so I let him go and as tears ran down his chubby cheeks I gave him a hug similar to Milly's.

When his sobs died down to whimpers I walked behind him and pulled at the band slipping my hand to his front thing. I touched it and gave it gentle squeezes. Lelouch's face was red and he looked so cute.

My down the felt funny but in a good way.

"Stop it" he pleaded, I stopped and he tugged up his skirt.

"Lelouch!" A tall woman stood there, she wore a maid attire. Lelouch sprung up and ran to meet her.

"Who is you little friend?" She asked as she stared at him.

"He said he is my mate" Lelouch responded. She laughed before lifting Lelouch into her arms and carrying him away. Lelouch's head rested on her shoulders. I waved at him. I never expected him to way back but he did. 


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: underage naughty thoughts,

Disclaimer: I own the story and it is copy righted to me. I don't own the characters whateves

Reviewer

pft980811: thank you for your review.

Chapter 3

I watched as my brothers turned to wolves, Dad leading them into the woods to run.

"Lelouch you are not meant to be up and by the windows" My mother's loud voice shrieked. So annoying...

I turned to her just as she lifted me up. I tried to struggle wanting to watch more but then her eyes said she would spank me.

I pouted and calmed down, I didn't want my butt hurting before bed. She carried me away heading to my room probably. "Mommy I want cute underwear"

"Oh now you want them you were saying no before" she sighed. "My beautiful Lelouch"

"My baby, My darling.." She sang the song she always sang when I was in bed.

"Mommy can I have two mates?" I asked, Marianne sighed and stopped singing.

"No baby, only dorminant males can have as many as they want. But there is always their soul mate that they love above all the others" she explained to me.

We finally got to my room and she set me on the bed. I was already in my pyjamas.

XXX

3rd Person

XXX

Marianne stared at her sleeping son, he looked so much like her with large purple eyes and black silky hair.

She worried for him, he was a weak submissive that cried a lot but he was special, the only pure black submissive.

Marianne wanted to cuddle her son but she knew he had to sleep. He was the 'princess' of the house after all. When his brothers were around they dressed him as one and carried him around.

She was happy that though she was the latest of Charles Britainnia's mates her song was treated with love.

Once they could reach a treaty with the Japanese life would finally be a little Calm.

"Luna, Alpha Charles is back and demands you return to his bed" a lower wolf came to tell her. She sighed and stood up leaving her Baby in bed asleep.

XXX

The royal family males stood by their princesses bed with phones out taking pictures.

"Aww" Clovis said as he stared at Lelouch suck on his thumb as he slept. "So cute" Schneizel said as he moved Lelouch's hair away from his face and tucked it behind his ear.

Odysseus frowned. "Why does he have to mate?" His blue eyes sad as he shifted awkwardly at the thought of a faceless male touching his princess.

"Don't ruin the mood for us!" Ericus snapped, he had light blond hair cut short and spiked up. He wore a leather jacket and leather metal toed boots.

"Yeah we can scare off anybody that tries to take him" Schneizel said as his dark blue eyes clouded with cruel amusement. "I know I would have a 'talk' with the person"

Lelouch's eyes opened to his four brothers. He groaned and buried himself under the sheets.

"Lulu wake up its a beautiful day" Clovis said, Lelouch frowned pulling the covers away.

"Princess Lu what do you desire for breakfast?" Ericus smiled. It was really only Lelouch that made the rebellous fourth in line Alpha smile so brightly.

"I want candy" Lelouch smiled but pouted as everyone chorused a 'No'.

"Pancakes it is!" They declared as Clovis lifted Lelouch into his arms.

"Sch where is Kanon?" Lelouch asked.

"Shit he is going to fucking kill me" Schneizel left oblivious to the glares he received for swearing.

"Shit" Lelouch repeated.

"If you say that again I will spank you" Ericus growled. Lelouch pouted and turned away from him.

XXX

Lelouch stopped at his seat, Suzaku sat behind him as usual. The brown haired boy stared at Lelouch with red cheeks.

He had stolen his Uncle's phone and discovered porn. The things he wanted to do to Lelouch! He was going to suck on the pink buttons on Lelouch's chest the touch Lelouch down there and-

Lelouch looked so pretty, Suzaku felt his teeth sharpen in his mouth. He wanted to bite Lelouch now.

He was intoxicated by the boys smell. Luckily the wolf skills teacher knew the signs and quickly too Suzaku to another room to calm down 


	4. Chapter 4

Warning: Shota love between Lulu and Suzaku. Fic may turn to Mpreg. May be the second to the last chapter of young Suzaku and Lelouch

Disclaimer: story line copy righted to me. The characters however do not belong to me. Sad right?

Reviewer

pft980811

Thanks so much for your reviews :D

Appreciated it a lot.

Chapter 4

Suzaku frowned, no one would let him bite Lelouch, he wondered why. Anger flowed through him as he saw Lelouch talking to Gino. During recess, a blush adorned each cheek.

His small hands squeezed into fists as he watched the two on the swing set. Lelouch was cheating on him, his eyes watered slightly.

Lelouch spotted him and waved his cheater hands at him like a cheater. He marched over there, his eyes never leaving Gino.

"Lelouch is mine!" He declared, Gino nodded.

"Sorry, am not trying to take him from you. I promise" Gino assured. Suzaku frowned and grabbed Lelouch's arm and pulled him off the swingset.

Lelouch's eyes watered "You are hurting me"

"Shut up!" Suzaku snapped as he paused and turned to Lelouch.

XXX

Suzaku POV

XXX

Lelouch sat on his seat in class the teacher wasn't there so I knelt between his legs. He still had tears rolling down his cheeks.

I rose his skirt and gasped as I saw pink panties, from the video I am meant to put my peepee in somewhere.

"I am going to take off your panties" I told him, he said nothing as he whimpered. I slid them off and stare between his legs not sure where am meant to put my Peepee. It felt different down there as I stared between his legs.

It was a good different. I touched his Peepee and he twitched.

I took off his panties that hung off his left leg tucked the panties into my pocket and sighed. I didn't know for sure where I was meant put it in.

My shorts felt tighter somehow. This was how the man in the video did it.  
"Suzaku and Lelouch what are the two of you doing?" I frowned and looked up at the teacher for Pack care.

She looked from the whimpering Lelouch to me. "Go away"

"You little pervert!" She growled as she lifted Lelouch up in her arms, trying to carry him off.

"Stop that's mine!" I growled in angry and suddenly she stopped. She set Lelouch down and looked afraid of me, she ran out of the class.

In minutes other teachers came. "He used the Alpha tone!" The Pack care teacher, a human called Miss Burn said.

"That doesn't develop for another 3 years" Mrs Art said. They stared at me as I stood between them and Lelouch.

"What's wrong?" The male teacher from this morning asked.

"Lelouch is mine" I snapped. "She tried to take him"

"He had Lelouch's legs open and was staring like a mini pervert" she defended.

"Then you take Suzaku away not Lelouch" Mrs Art snapped before turning to me. "Suzaku you can't look up Lelouch's skirt yet"

"Why not?" I asked. "He is mine"

"Why isn't he being punished?" Mrs burn asked.

"An alpha claims" Mrs Art replied. "Once an Alpha takes a liking there is little one can do, just prevent mating before they even know what mating entails"

"He used the alpha voice, punish him for that?" Mrs Burn growled. I rolled his eyes.

"Did you use the alpha voice?" Mrs Art asked.

"Yes" I had copied dad's voice when he was angry with a pack member. He didn't mean to.

"Don't do it again and no more doing things like that to Lelouch" Mrs Art pleaded. I frowned and stared at Lelouch.

"No" I liked the feeling looking gave me in my pants.

"He is too advanced for this school, he has to start going to proper classes" Mrs Art sighed. "Can I have Lelouch Suzaku?"

I pouted but nodded.

XXX

Lelouch POV

XXX

I stared at Suzaku as I was being taken away from him. He looked angry, eyes flashing red. Was he going to turn? I don't know why but I want to go back and stay with him.

I stretched my hands out to him, trying to struggle from her hands, wiggling trying to escape her hold. She accidentally let go of me, I expected to meet the floor but then I landed in his arms.

He always makes me cry, still I wanted to be around him. I bit my lip and pressed my lips to his cheek. I like him and I hate him. He turned red for a moment.

"I think we have to call your parents" Mrs art sighed. He set me down he was two inches taller than me.

He hugged me and then I felt his teeth sink into my neck. It hurt a lot so tears ran down my cheeks.

He pulled back and I stared into his green eyes, they were really pretty. Usually subs don't meet Dorms eyes but for once I wanted to look in his eyes.

Things got fuzzy then it all when black.

XXX

Suzaku PoV

XXX

Lelouch fell limp in my arms and that longing nagging feeling was gone, all the adults seemed shocked.

They stood frozed for a moment, I really like Lelouch. 


	5. Chapter 5

Warning: Shota love between Lulu and Suzaku. Fic may turn to Mpreg. May be the second to the last chapter of young Suzaku and Lelouch

Disclaimer: story line copy righted to me. The characters however do not belong to me. Sad right?

Reviewer

pft980811: thank you for reviewing every chapter, you keep me updating :D

Hitomi : parents reaction included. Though there will be two more chapters of shota Lulu and Suzaku.

Kay-Kw33n: thanks for the reviews love.  
Chapter 5

Lelouch sat beside me on the chair in Mrs Art's office. He had his eyes cast downwards to his skirt.

He looked uneasy and scared, it was typical of him to act like such a girl. I rolled my eyes and took one of his hands and held it in mine, he looked confused before he smiled.

I tried not to blush at how pretty he looked smiling but failed miserably. I wanted to kiss him.

Always the crybaby, usually I hated kids like him but for some strange reason I like him and his black hair. I grabbed hold of a lock subconsciously and tugged at it. "Ow!" He yelped and grabbed my hand in his hair.

His large purple eyes watery. I let go and expected him to wail again instead he grabbed unto mine and tugged as well. I frowned at it.

"Suzaku can I have my underwear back?" Lelouch asked with blush stained cheeks.

"No" I growled.

"But my mommy will ask about it" Lelouch pouted. Puffing out his cheeks and crossing his hands in a huff.

"I'll give you back if you lift up your shirt" I said realising I hadn't seen or touched his pink buttons.

"No" Lelouch said. I rose a brow thinking how easy it would be to just take a look for myself.

The door opened and I saw five blonde men step into the room, Miss Art behind them. "You little-" one of them in a leather jacket said as if ready to attack me. Mrs Art placed a firm hand on his chest.

"He already bit Lelouch, the only part left is for them to mate" she said. Five of them looked mad.

"Lelouch come here now!" One said. Lelouch moved to get off the chair.

"Lelouch stay by my side" I growled. He stopped and stayed seated, head bowed low.

"Didn't I tell you to-"

"He can't disobey his mate" Mrs Art sighed.

"If we kill the fucker would it solve this?" The four younger blond men asked at the same time.

"No you will end up killing Lelouch too" she reminded them.

"Whose brat is he anyway?" The older man finally spoke up.

"Genbu Kururugi, Alpha of the Japanese pack. His Suzaku son heir to the pack" Mrs Art introduced.

"I guess now Genbu will have no choice but to sign the treaty" the Older man laughed causing four eyes to glare at him.

"We won't allow it!" The four screamed.

The door flung open, Dad stepped into the room with his Beta by his side. "Charles you again"

XXX

Lelouch

888

Schneizel hugged me telling me it would all be okay. I don't even understand why everyone is so emotional.

"I assume now that your son mated my son without permission or request you will look at my petition" Dad said as he shifted his position.

"Suzaku?" Genbu said as he turned to us, he stared at me and sighed. "I guess the two of us have the same taste. Hopefully yours won't be stolen like mine."

"Marianne wasn't yours" Dad said with a smirk.

"She wasn't mine? I told you I was going to court her and you went behind my back to court her" Genbu growled. "Let us however not look at the past but towards the future" he looked toward Suzaku and I.

"He is pretty enough, how much do you want for him?" Was I being sold? I turned to Ericus and Odysseus but they refused to meet my stare, Clovis left the room.

"But I don't want to be sold" I whispered.

"Sign the treaty" Charles said.

"Fine we shall discuss it at a latter time" Genbu sighed as he walked towards us he stopped before me. "You look just like your mother, male or female"

"Male" Suzaku finally spoke up.

XXX

I sat in the car restless.

"Clovis am I being sold?" I asked. He sighed, and nudged awake a sleeping Ericus.

"Jesus! What the fuck?" Ericus snapped before his eyes landed on me and softened, schneizel and odysseus had run with dad to discuss it.

"He wants to know if we are selling him" Clovis said.

"We aren't selling you princess, you are just going to live with Suzaku. We will come and see you all the time." He added quickly.

"When can I come home? Baby Nunnally and I always play in the afternoons." I asked.

"Princess" Clovis bit his lip. "Let's watch your favourite cartoon, tom the curious werewolf" clovis put on the tv in the car.

XXX


	6. Chapter 6

Warning: Shota love between Lulu and Suzaku. Fic may turn to Mpreg. May be the second to the last chapter of young Suzaku and Lelouch

Disclaimer: story line copy righted to me. The characters however do not belong to me. Sad right?

Reviewer

Kay-kw33n: thanks for the review.

pft980811: your review made me laugh. Hehe thanks you so much :D still smiling and doing my happy dance.

vidi: short and sweet review. Thanks :)

sad1st1c m1stress: just updated :)

A/N Three updates one day? Hmm... Reviews get me going :D

Chapter 6

Schneziel, a gold fur wolf with a grey under belly growled, Odysseus was a pure black wolf with the same grey underbelly that proved him a dorminant.

Submissives had white underbellies to show they can bear children. Odysseus was used to dying his black hair blonde, the blonde took off the edge and gave him a laid back look. Once underestimated Odysseus was the second strongest fighter in the Britannia pack.

The communication link open Odysseus was the first to speak. 'Why would you just give Princess to that beast?'

'Lelouch was a Liability, one we don't need if we will rule this dammed world. With Lelouch on the inside he can be useful.' Charles replied, he was a black wolf with brown spots.

'No. Lelouch, Euphemia and Nunnally were not meant to be a part of this' Schneizel snapped. He growled loud and howled in anger scratching his claws against the ground.

'Its not like the boy knows what to do, they won't mate till they are sixteen anyway, plenty of time to kill hunters and rid ourselves of those disgusting Japanese'. Charles said, he began to run back to Britainnia territory. His sons followed each having the thought to kill Charles if this all went horribly wrong.

'He's an alpha so he is going to Alpha camp with your tenth bastard son' Odysseus said. 'Perhaps we can use the illegitimate brat instead of Princess'

'He already bit Lelouch and Andrus is a dorm not a sub' Charles interrupted.

XXX

Lelouch POV

XXX

Nunnally slept peacefully when I had come back and mommy forbade me to pick her up. I wanted to pick her up and play with her, she was beautiful the only sister I have with blonde hair and purple eyes.

I creeped into the room and I lifted her out of the crib. She was small and wore a pink onsie, I smiled down at her and kissed her forehead. Purple eyes opened to me and it made my heart leap.

"Wuwu" she had given me that nickname and tagged me as it. She smiled before wiggling her hands as she giggled.

"Shh... I'll get in trouble if mommy finds out, We are going to go outside and read under the cherry tree." I turned to leave but ran into a long dress, I looked up to see mommy. She looked furious.

"Didn't I tell you not to wake Nunnally up?" She asked. I gulped not wanting to be spanked I backed up against the wall.

She took Nunnally from my hands and glared at me. She set Nunally in her crib and lifted me up carrying me to her room. "Mommy am sorry!" I cried and tried to wiggle out of her grasp but she didn't budge. I knew I was going to get spanked.

I her room she rested me across her lap and lifted her hand. She stopped suddenly. "Baby where is your underwear" she demanded to know.

"I lost it" I said trying to escape her hold, she was having none of it and sat me on her lap and pulled up my skirt as I tried to hole it down.

"Where did you loose it? How could you have lost it?" She asked again. I was scared.

"I lost it" I repeated.

"If you dare lie to me again I will slap the lies out of your mouth Lelouch Alicine Britannia!"

"I lost it" I said again. She rose her hand to slap me but stopped and suddenly blood, red was all I saw. She transformed into a black and brown spotted wolf and spun around to the man with red eyes and white hair that held a knife.

"Hello the milady, I guess I will be your executioner" the man said. He held two knifes one bloodied and the other clean and silver. Her circled us, mom growling at him.

XXX

Suzaku POV

XXX

I sat in my room and sighed as I coloured a picture of Lelouch and I, his panties on the table. I missed him already. I missed his black flowing silky hair and pink lips.

I wanted him to like me so badly, once I figured out how the whole mating thing works and where I put my peepee I would try it with him.

"Hunters!" A voice said through the mansion. Mom ran into my room. Wearing a cloak that hid her long brown hair and covered part of her face she lifted me up and carried me quickly through the mansion and into the woods were my uncle was waiting.

"Where are we going?" I asked. "I left something behind" The only thing on my mind was the forgotten panties I had left on the table while colouring.

"Were are we going?" I asked again hoping for a reply.

"Alpha camp, to teach you to properly rule the pack, you will back in nine years to take Genbu's place." I was confused by his words. "May his soul rest in peace" it hit me. Dad was dead.

I needed to go back and save him some how. I needed to- it all went black. It made me wonder if Lelouch was okay.

XXX

Yes it will still be school based because after Alpha school comes 2 years of highschool with humans, Subs and dorms.

Time skip 9 years

Both Lelouch and Suzaku will be 16 :) 


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the late update, hehe work is a bastard that fucks me everychance it gets.

Thanks for the review pft980811, my boss called me in even though I am an intern. She made me work saturday. -_-

Oh well

Chapter 7

Wait! Warning: character death, strong language and perversion.

Disclaimer: hehe no lulu isn't mine but Suzaku's.

Now!

Chapter 7

Marrianne was swung a claw at the man with the knives. The man dodged her easily and swiped at her with his knife aiming for her injured side. He did it to his advantage.

She bearly dodged groaning in pain as blood began to spill from the klotted wound. (Blood klot, fast healers, wounds heal by klotting 1st).

Lelouch was scared stiff, he transformed into a small black puff ball and ran to hide under the bed to watch.

Marianne suddenly jumped at him to attack and he side stepped her, he was breathing hard.

The man wearing leather pants and a leather trench coat smiled as he pulled out a poisoned blade and tossed it at Lelouch, Marianne took the blade. She ran and stood in its was piercing her in the arm.

Her arm became numb, parallysed. She couldn't move it, she knew she wasn't going to survive the fight but she was going to live long enough to make sure Lelouch was safe.

"Oh you want to protect that little animal?" The hunter laughed. He threw another, Marianne stood there. If she dodged Lelouch would get hit.

Things were getting fuzzy for her, the poison working already. She transformed human, naked as she stayed knelt on the floor. The door burst open as she fell face forward, blade entering into her flesh. Deeper from the fall.

"Baby, I love you" Marianne forced a smile knowing Lelouch was safe now, her eyes fading into a lifeless bliss.

"Mommy!" Lelouch screamed breaking out of the shock. Ericus, Schneizel and Clovis stepped into the room. The hunter ran towards the window and jumped out.

8888

Lelouch POV

8888

I wanted revenge, Suzaku was gone, mom was gone and there was nothing he could do. He watched the casket lower into the ground. He wore a black suit, tears stained his cheeks as his knees gave out and he fell to the floor.

He screamed out loud, he was suddenly lifted into warm hands. He sobbed, cried and screamed but nothing would bring his mother back.

The funeral had been the pack dressed in black burrying the Luna in the ground, Charles had yet to show his face, talk said this Luna was his soul mate.

He wanted to stop them from burrying her, from taking her away from him but he couldn't. He wasn't stupid, he knew she was gone forever and ever.

"May her soul rest in peace" the preacher Prayed and men began to shovel dirt on top of the casket in the 6foot hole.

Lelouch died that day. Not physically but emotionally he found himself unable to care for anyone else but his family.

XXX 9 years LaterXXX

Suzaku POV

XXX

Suzaku stood at a good 6'5 he had brown hair, a delicious tanned skin tone and green eyes. He was fit and well endowed and future Alpha of the Japanese pack.

He was muscled, with a broad chest and lean but not bulging muscles. His wolf brown, pure brown.

He sighed as he stepped into the small town where he was being sent to have his highschool education. The only thing that kept him here was the idea of reuniting with the his mate.

He smirked, he knew now Lelouch would were mature silk panties that would go nicely in his pocket when he took them home.

He looked around the dead town, Milford was a town that was protects by the goddess. A town where human, dorms and subs lived in peace and now one was allowed discrimination.

He stared at th empty street, bags in hands as he walked to the school campus.

"Dammit" Suzaku frowned as he saw the long line of students dressed like him in a black traditional highschool uniform.

They were lined up in a single file waiting to get into Milford high. The place you find your mate, mate and go to your pack.

He imagined Lelouch many times, fantasising about the black haired male. About touching him or kissing him.

Still he couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to fuck a mate not the 2 silver coin whores that hung around alpha camp. Suzaku had paid for the service quite a number of times, like most wolves. Mating season affect him.

He spent it with a delicate beauty named Kayin. He didn't find her attractive but when she had dyed heer hair black and wore purple contacts, his penis jolted in excitement. 


	8. Chapter 8

Reviewers: Guest jeah! present time finally ;P

R: LoL it won't be smooth sailing.

pft980811 -_-; Suzaku...you really have to stop thinking about your d!ck and more about Lelouch! Charge in! Sweep Lelouch off his feet! And if he tries to struggle use your alpha growl!

Oh, your here too, sex-master!? Sorry didn't see you there! *scary aura and starts cracking fingers and neck. Do you want me to teach your boss a lesson? I will! Just tell me her name, address, and social security number.

R: Hehe he is a pervert. My boss is from hell. She loves to torture me :( sadly I live in Nigeria. You won't find her.

firelordzuko The number of things wrong with this start by far exceed my tolerance limit for bullshit. I don't know what is worst here, the persistant annoyance that every portrayal of a submissive Lelouch brings with it, the so-okay-it's-awful writing, the atrocious grammar and spelling, or the horrible butchering of canine biology. Probably the last.

R:

Zizi please update I love it yay is Suzaku cheating on our Lulu such a bad boy :XD

R: I love the bad boy look too :)

kay-kw33n -_- late update

R: screw you, miss I am sick on saturday.

Warning: Hate between Lulu and Suzaku. Fic may turn to Mpreg.

Disclaimer: story line copy righted to me. The characters however do not belong to me. Sad right?

Reviwers

Chapter 8

Lelouch swayed his hips as he walked down the hall. He paused at his locker and opened it, a mirror hung on the hand.

He stared at his face and frowned, milly had put make-up on him and stuffed his shirt with fake boobs.

He glared at him image. His hair mow curled and bouncy hanging above his shoulder. His pink pale lips now red and face with concealer and bullshit. He had mascara, eyeshadow and blush on too.

He slammed his locker and sighed. He didn't even understand why sub still had to wear skirts. Now he felt his masculinity shrivel up and die.

A woof whistle and Lelouch frowned, he turned to the assholes that had been checking him out. "Wow baby you look good" the Dorm was huge and tall, he towered over Lelouch's lithe form. He roughly cupped Lelouch's fake breast.

His face exploded red in shame his eyes narrowed in anger, he slapped the male. "Who the fuck do you think your are touching you reprobate?" Lelouch pulled at his collar to show a bite mark around his neck.

"Taken or not you shouldn't hit me woman!" The brut growled. He held his bearly bruised cheek as he glared down the black haired male that held his ground. "Looking tough now bitch?" "Bitch-?" Lelouch took a step back he was angry but was still a man with no physical strength.

The Brute slammed Lelouch against the Locker before grinding his 6"8 self into the 5"9 black haired male. Lelouch tried to free his hands but he was stuck.

"Well I am going to make you are whore princess" the Brute laughed. Lelouch lost hope and waited for the man to start when the man was suddenly gone. A brown haired male with green eyes and the Brute now laid on the floor.

"Sorry about that" The idiot gave a laugh that made Lelouch roll his eyes. "I just don't like to share"

Lelouch's heart froze as he slid down the lockers in shock. He honestly thought Suzaku wouldn't return.

"Hay there?"

XXX

Suzaku POV

XXX

Usually I don't care, in alpha camp stray Subs get raped all the time, what made me intervene was the smell. The smell of lelouch, something I hadn't smelt in 9 years.

Lavender and honey. That's what he smelt like! I sniffed the air feeling pissed that someone was trying to claim my mate before me I kicked the asshole an watched him fly to the locker and hit it, denting it he fell back to the floor.

I watched his eyes fly from the bully to me. He looked pissed. I smiled softly at him resisting the urge to punish the bastard before my mate. I would hunt him down later.

My eyes fell to his chest, my mouth dropped open. Lelouch looked about 5"9 with curly black hair and purple eyes. He was pretty and slim and looked like a model, I stared at his face then to his large breasts.

He wore a blue short skirt that showed off his tanned thighs. He wore a white collared shirt and a fitted blazer which he rolled the sleeves up.

"You are a girl?" Now I was confused. Still it didn't matter. He took a step towards me, I wanted to claim him right now. Do you blame me? A came without my mate's scent for 9 years. My bag the once hung off my schoulders hid my rising erection.

"You bastard" lelouch snapped as he poked my chest. I frowned looking down at him, running my hands along his sides. He pushed me away.

I growled and pulled him closer to me, he tried to struggle but I whispered to him. "Still" he froze in my arms. 


	9. Chapter 9

Warning: :p

Disclaimer: I own the story and it is copy righted to me. I don't own the characters whateves

Reviewer

sexy demon neko ciel Oh you d**n tease please update soon

R: updated :)

pft980811 *blood waterfalling down face, tries to stop it* damn you! Stop making me go all fangirly! Suzaku you idiot! You saw his d!cm of course he ain't a girl! *does (pardon me) ghetto finger snap* that's right Lelouch! Show him thar beautiful mark! And take off those fake breasts! Go natural!

*starts whispering to sex-master* make sure they go so natural in bed that they are wild!

Update soon! Like today soon!

R: updated :D

Chapter 9

I held unto him, sniffed him. He was just so beautiful. "I missed you" I whispered.

He remained silent as if waiting for it to be over, I pulled away to watch him. He was glaring at me with hate.

"What the hell did I do now?" I asked.

"Wouldn't you prefer to command me to tell you?" Lelouch snapped, I laughed dryly. I should be angry that my mate was speaking to me this way but Alpha camp taught me to hide my emotions.

Everyone looking for weaknesses. I didn't even have time to grieve my father. Everyone was also older than me since it was for Alpha's 10-16.

"You really did grow more beautiful Lelouch" I smiled. I stared at his chest, I rose a hand to cup a feel.

"What the hell!" He frowned moving away and crossing his hands over his chest. "It is fake not that you wouldn't know with all your skirt flipping ways"

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Let me sum it up, I think you are, a bastard, a pervert and a fucking sly ditcher". Lelouch snapped, he was angry and bitter.

XXX

3rd person POV

88888

Suzaku's bite made it so no smart dorm would approach him which made him feel lonely even subs took a step back because of the over bearing smell of an Alpha's bite.

He only recently began to cover the scent of it using healing leaves. Infact he only had two friends Milly and Shirley.

Suzaku left Lelouch when he needed him the most and the bastard never bothered to even send a single letter.

9 years later he pops up and expects Lelouch to fall into his arms. He had another thing coming.

"You won't really want to see me mad, don't insult me." Suzaku said calmly smile gone from his face, eyes red in anger.

"What? You will strike me? Go ahead, punish me you tyrant." Lelouch snapped. He expected to have a sore cheek by now but Suzaku took a step back. "You are just an inconsiderate jerk" students had now stopped to watch the scene unfold.

"I think it was a mistake coming back for you, no matter how much perfume you pour on a rotten corpse it will always be a rotten corpse" Suzaku's words were worse than an actual slap.

Suzaku wrote many times but Lelouch never wrote back, he sent telegrams and even precious stones he had found. His heart was always with Lelouch and the thought of his raven crying if he died pulled him out of tough situations.

Suzaku walked away leaving Lelouch there, the raven had changed. He was his Lelouch anymore, just a bitter sub.

He regretted tattooing Lelouch's name on his hip. It was all a waste.

XXX

Lelouch POV

XXX

It has been two weeks and it annoys me seeing Suzaku with different girls. Every sub wants an alpha. I sighed and stabbed the meat served on my tray.

"You really aren't going to talk to him?" Milly asked. "I mean he may choose another mate and you will be fit for nothing more than a whore"

"I don't care" I lied.

"Are you sure?" Shirely as she stared at my knuckles that had turned white from squeezing my fork.

"Yes I am, why would I care what he does?" Lelouch looked down sad "its not liike he cares about me"

"Lelouch you may be have been a bitch to him, you are always a bitch. He may not know that" Milly poointed out.

"Why do you make its sound like its my fault? He went away nine years and never bothered to send a letter. I didn't even know where he was. One day I snuck over to the Japanese territory and they told me he went for Training." I snapped.

"You are crying" Milly said.

"No I am not" I wiped at my tear stained cheeks.

"You really liked Suzaku?" Shirely asked. "He was always mean to you" she frowned.

"I guess I was a masochist" Lelouch laughed it off, he didn't know why he cried. It hurt that Suzaku hadn't said a word to him, it hurt that he was going to be replace and it hurt that Suzaku never cared about him. Rather all he liked was flipping his skirt.

Lelouch discreetly stared at Suzaku, he was on the popular table with the 'knight' men all Alphas and Females all 'Luna'.

His eyes met Suzaku's for a moment, Lelouch looked away angry.

Gino was part of them, an Alpha of a pack under Britannia. Lelouch sighed, so what if he still though Gino was hot. Kallen his mate by his side, she had stopped talking to them after mating with Gino a few months ago.

XXX

Suzaku POV

XXX

Lelouch, I found out his mother had died. My letters, mother never delievered them because there was not treaty between the Japanese and Britainnia.

I felt ashamed, I thought Lelouch had grown rude and pompous but in actual fact he was hurt and I was too ashamed to say I was wrong.

I stared at him. So beautiful and perfect, his smell was intoxicating. I wasn't planning to get him pregnant so soon, males had two portals, one that led to their womb and the other as free fucks.

If a male was a Virgin the first fuck in the preg hole would lead to bones shifting and blood leaking out. I sighed and thought of hurting Lelouch that way, it made me sick to my stom- "Suzaku" the blonde girl drew me from my thoughts. "So we on for friday?"

No. "Busy" I said before flashing a smile at he. 


	10. Chapter 10- another fight

Warning: contains a lovers' spat, strong language.

Disclaimer: I own the story and it is copy righted to me. I don't own the characters whateves

Reviewer

pft980811 *glares* I was eating breakfast when I first read this so the whole corpse thing made me choke on Lucky Charms. Then I nearly start crying! F!CKING SUZAKU! ARGH IM GONNA BITE HIM IN THE FACE!

Thanks for the update! You know the drill!

R: as you wished it so has the next chapter appeared.

Guest you are updating more often than I'm home to turn on my laptop! Thanks

R: good thing or bad thing?

Zizi please update soon Zizi oh my dear Lulu he's so hurt and I think Suzaku getting it but not completly

R: suzaku has a pride problem

kay-kw33n Suzaku put away your pride and talk to lelouch.

R: he tried.

raven i reviewed every chapter update

R: aww thanks. Much love.

A/N: IMPORTANT, what kind of date do you want to see Lelouch and Suzaku have?  
Chapter 10

Suzaku had come home expecting to relax on his bed and sleep. His mother for the forth time this week had come to see him.

Suzaku sighed, he hated it when his mother sat him down to talk about finding a new mate. She claimed that Lelouch was not trust worthy, claimed the dark haired beauty was Lelouch was a witch.

The many allegations left from one ear to the other. He had fallen for Lelouch and was stuck in a pit of obsession with the large purple eyes and black silky hair.

Suzaku wanted to shower Lelouch with diamonds and make Lelouch only bath in milk. The idea of apologising hit him and he felt sour, he was a proud Dorm. His action should be automatically forgiven.

"Must you really marry him" Rin asked with a frown playing on her lips, so far she had lead the Japanese pack as Luna for 9 years in wait of Suzaku to take the throne.

"Yes" Suzaku sighed and almost frowned when a boy that looked like a copy of him ran into the room.

"Onii-chan!" The loud squeal made suzaku glare.

XXX

Lelouch POV

XXX

"Princess" I glared as my brothers approached me. I wished that like the remaining six, these four would be sent to smaller packs to govern them.

"Hay, kind of busy now. Where's nun?" I said trying to run past but Schneizel caught me by my collar. I sighed as he lifted me and threw me on the couch.

"Princess don't be uncute" Clovis whinned. Urgh shoot me now! I rolled my eyes.

"We heard Suzaku is back" Ericus went to the point as usual. From the corner of my eyes I saw Kanon talking to a red head woman. Odysseus mate and Schneizel's mate.

"Yh" I said trying to give it the reluctant tone.

"Has he said anything to you?" Ericus asked.

"No" I lied easily.

"You are cute when you think you can lie to me" Ericus chuckled.

Odysseus sighed and took the place questioning me. " Has he attempted to mate with you"

"No!" My face exploded in red. "Kanon!" I screamed, the brown hair male approached us.

"You four should leave him alone, he is old enough to make his decisions" Kanon said like a broken record.

"Not in this situation, no one is mating with Princess, Nunnally or Euphy" Schneizel growled.

"I doubt Lelouch wants to be single till death" Kanon replied. I love Kanon, he always took my side.

"Princess doesn't need a mate!" Odysseus smiled darkly. "Why don't you invite him for dinner?"

"We aren't even talking to each other. He basically called me a piece of trash!" I snapped in anger, I got up and headed to see Nunnally. She was the cutest 10 year old ever.

She couldn't walk, the hunters had hurt her badly and the doctors could only save her life. Not her legs.

"Big brother!" A huge smile on her lips as she saw me approaching. I hugged her and she giggled. "Princess"

Lelouch frowned "don't do that, if anyone is a princess its you Nun" Nunnally laughed more as I let go of her.

XXX

Suzaku POV

XXX

I watched Lelouch stop at his locker for his books. I approached him, I was his Dorminant and I don't have to apologise.

"Hay" I said. It made him jump and the text book he had fall, it opened up to show a picture of Gino. I glared at him as a flush filled his cheeks.

"What do you want?" He said as he placed a foot on the picture.

"Why do you have his picture?" I growled in anger letting my smile fall. I took a step forward and grabbed Lelouch's arms. "Are you even still a Virgin?"

Lelouch started crying. "You are an idiot!"

"And you are apparantly a whore!" I snapped back he tried to struggle from me but he wasn't going anywhere.

"Is that all you do look for things to insult me on? Let talk about your numerous girlfriends for the past two weeks" he snapped. "I hate you so much"

"Say it again, I fucking dare you" I said iin a dangerous whisper. How did we even get to this point? All I wanted to do was talk to him.

"You are hurting me" he cried out and I let go of him as if burned. I didn't want to hurt him.

I leaned down to him and kissed him, he stayed still. "Kiss me back" I demanded as I pulled back.

"I don't know how to!" He said. He was still crying.

I sighed as he continued to cry, I scared him and hurt him again. Dammit he was obviously a virgin, the book and picture could have explanations that I wanted to hear.

"Stop crying we both said things we don't mean" 


	11. Chapter 11

Zizi I can't wait to read the next chapter Zizi go Suzaku go fight your silly pride and talk to Lulu

R: wait no longer the next chapter is here! Suzaku fought his pride :D

sad1st1c m1stress waking up this chapter.

R: thanks for the review :)

opi love a romantic date would be dinner under the stars.

R: romantic Dinner cool

raven Update. PLEASE!

R: an update is here!

kay-kw33n No! Poor Lelouch, suzaku you jerk.

R: aww Suzaku is sorry.

pft980811 *cries into arm* you! You are just so-! Argh!

YOURE SUCH A TEASE SEX-MASTER! GOD DAMN YOU! UPDATE SOON OR I'LL CRY FROM ALL THE SITUATIONS THAT COME TO MY HEAD WHILE IM DOING HW!  
*Continues to cry, except harder.*

R: the pain is over trust me :D

Warning: contains sexual theme, strong language.

Disclaimer: I own the story and it is copy righted to me. I don't own the characters whateves

Chapter 11

XXX

Lelouch POV

XXX

Suzaku grabbed my arm and lead me to a Janitor's closet. It was really known a 'the point' because that was where subs and Dorms did dirty deeds in school. I was surprised he knew this place when he was a new student.

I was scared, I really didn't want to have a baby anytime soon nor did I want to mate with this jerk.

He stared at me for a while and let me cry on his shoulder when he sat beside me. "I wrote to you, everyweek. I sent you all the diamonds and jewels I found" Suzaku said when my sobs had died down.

"You liar" I said harshly.

"Mother gave them to you hoping I would forget about you but I never did." He took my slim fingers in his large hands and knitted them together.

"Why would your mother do that?" I asked unsure, he kissed my cheeks and made his way down to my neck. I bit my lip trying not to moan. I knew pushing him away would increase his need to Dorminate me.

"You smell so good" he groaned. He pulled away and sighed, I could see a tent in his pants. He was aroused and I was scared, I really didn't want to mate with him now.

"9 years Suzaku" I said not fighting him on how he was running his hands up and down my thigh. His hand got ridiculously close to my- I Ignored the feeling I felt between my legs.

"And I came back, I know I wasn't there for you when your mother went to meet the goddess and I am sorry. I am sorry my mother never gave you my letters or gifts and I am sorry I was so rude to you" he said sounding sad.

"I am sorry I said awful things to you too with out telling you how I felt but I don't think I can fall for you Suzaku. The only person I love is Nunnally" I said. Suzaku's hand left me, I could feel anger radiate off of him.

"Who is Nunnally?" He asked.

"My sister" I replied.

"You will learn" he said as his hands went to my shirt and slid underneath the fabric, his hand brushed over my nipple and I let out a moan.

"Stop" I whispered.

"I would claim you now but I want to see how beautiful you have become" he said, eyes holding the mischievous glint they held when we were kids. He moved till he was before me trying to open my legs.

"Can't we get to know each other first before you see me nude?" I asked, He paused an sighed.

"I guess, we barely know a thing about each other" he leaned forward and pressed his lips against mine. "Go to class, I'll meet you after school we have a date."

XXX

I gulped feeling my legs as noddles as he stepped into my class, Suzaku was not in a single one of my classes yet here he was smirking at my direction.

He took a seat behind me, Milly and Shirley both nudged me at the same time by my side. (I sat inbetween them)

'Hottie at 6 o'clock' Milly's note landed on my table and I frowned. I felt a tug on my long black hair. This remindes me when I was younger.

I turned around slightly to see suzaku staring at me with a smile, I forced my blush away.

'He is checking you out' a note from Shirley. I blushed, they didn't know the half of it, I let him touch me and he is the only person that has seen between my legs.

He is the first and only person to ever kiss me. I sighed as tried to focus on economics. I felt another tug on my hair and it was pissing me off.

'You should go to 'the point' with him' Milly sent the note. I sighed, if only she knew Suzaku had taken me there already.

'Why would I do that?' I sent back trying to act like I still hated him indefinately.

'Because I know you want his dick dirty slut' Milly added a wink.

'Leave me alone' I sent back.

'Say it and I will'. Milly replied, the paper was full so I tucked it into a random page of my textbook and cute out another page.

'Fine, I Lelouch am a dirty slut that wants suzaku's dick' I rolled my eyes. I tried to toss it to her but as I was about to toss it Suzaku togged on my hair.

The note went flying to the teacher. Shit. The economic teacher turned from the board to the class and searched the floor for the paper. He found it and picked it up.

"Who threw this?" He asked. No one spoke, I gulped as he opened the paper and read it out loud. " I Lelouch am a dirty slut that wants suzaku's dick" he shook his head. I felt like dying. I wanted to die. "This kind of bullying isn't nice. I am sure Lelouch does not want Mr kururugi's penis" he was just making it worse!

XXX TBCXXX

Pls ideas for a romantic date! 


	12. Chapter 12

crazy anko i like your story.. but why so short?  
How about a date to amusement park? it's sound so cliche... kesesese or go to a movie, or lunch, or...  
how about they go to a park like a central park in America.. in there we can walk and there are many food stand around there if you hungry...

R: its short so I can update atleast once a day. I chose amusement park for the beginning part of the date.

Zizi and update I really your R things It's really nice of you to answer our reviews Zizi ah Milly is such a trouble maker , and the date I guess under a big tree when the sun about to set a very romantic date and then complicated with Lulu's brothers or Suzaku's girlfriend :XD

R: I like replying reviews. :D and I think an amusement park for the first part then the second part will be somewhere else.

Guest romantic...hmmm... maybe first something classical like a cafe and then they accidently meet Lelouch brothers?  
a hot pursuit would fit ;P

R: I added Lelouch's brothers :D

Intrigued Not sure about a good date, but I'm excited to see where this goes. I'm glad to see suzaku maturing.

R: thank you so much for the review.

sad1st1c m1stress Wow! U are so mean!

R: lol I like comedy.

pft980811 Words cant exprss how much i, laughing right now. I was getting ready to murder you too! Oh gosh! That was cruel! Funny as hell, but cruel!keep up the good work!

R: lol I thought two fights were enough before I get killed :D saw your Pm. For the second segment of the date I think it will be appropriate.

LeAwesomeOne IX OMG OMG! If I were Lelouch I am so gonna go crawl into a hole and die.  
After I 'get suzaku's dick' of course. :P Update soon, please! :)  
OH, and is your question still standing? The date thing?  
Hmm... A date at the theme park sounds too mainstream, a date at the beach also sounds too mainstream...  
I like those too, but... something more special, like.. like..

A date trying to hide from Lelouch's brothers! Yea, that sounds cool.

Update soon!  
And when are you gonna update my super evil lover and till death do us part? *glares*

R: thank you so much for the review. Till death do us part and my super evil lover? What's that behind you! *points behind you and as you turn I run away*

Warning: Milly

Disclaimer: -_-

Chapter 12

Lelouch tried to avoid Suzaku for lunch, not only was he embarrassed. Suzaku would know he wrote the note and two he liked seating with his friends.

He sat down as usual, seating between Shirley and Milly.

"Why are seating way over here?" Lelouch stiffened at the voice behind him. He turned to see Suzaku standing there staring at him.

Lelouch sighed "I want to seat with my friends" suzaku looked hurt for a moment before his expression changed to anger.

XXX

Lelouch POV

XXX

"You'd rather stay with them than eat with me?" He asked which made me roll my eyes. He was l a giant baby always demanding this and wanting that.

"So you want him now?" Milly asked, glee in her eyes.

"What's that meant to mean?" Suzaku rose a brow.

"That I can now make a SuzaLulu club" Milly looked over joyed. "Would you mind letting me record and sell your first time"

"Leave him alone Milly. You can seat here but I am not leaving my friends." I said. Suzaku growled but after a minute glare down with me he brought his tray over.

"Why don't you seat in my lap?" I glared at him. But he grabbed my hips and lifted me to his lap.

I didn't say anything, Milly looked amused while Shirley looked red, her face flushed.

I sighed and tried to eat. It was hard- no not eating his dick was hard below me, I shifted around uncomfortable. I want off this ride.

"Feed me" he said, I stared at his hand on my thigh that dipped under my skirt.

I grabbed his hand and knitted my fingers with it. "I can't feed you"

"Why not?" He asked with a frown.

"He's on his period" Milly said. I glared at her, What the hell! Suzaku isn't stupid, males don't have periods!

"No wonder he was acting so pissy" he replied nodding in understanding. I glared at her. I never act pissy!

XXX

Suzaku POV

XXX

Red light, I sighed hoping to claim Lelouch after our date but if he was on his menstral cycle I couldn't do that. I frowned as he sat cross armed in my car, we ditched school after lunch to get an early start.

Where should we go? I sighed the movies and a nice dinner. Then again I won't be about to atleast finger him if he is on his period.

Why?!

I sighed and looked to Lelouch who was on his phone, who was he texting? If I could I would lock him in a box so only I could spend time with him and have all his attention.

"So where do you want to go?" I asked.

"Anywhere" he replied not looking up from his phone, I frowned.

"You should decide" I said calmly.

"Well I always wanted to ride the volcano in the amusement park but my brothers never let me." He admitted.

"I can take you then" I said, he smiled at me.

"Really? Best boyfriend ever" Lelouch cheered, he realised what he said and blushed.

XXX

Schneizel

XXX

'Dear idiot,

I am going out with a friend be back later' a message from Princess? What did he mean by friend? He has three friends. It must be a guy.

I felt my heart stop, thank God we installed a tracking device in his phone.

Kanon was asleep. We had been trying for a kid for sometime and I think he is pregnant, he is tired and he has started having morning sickness.

I went downstairs and barged into Ericus' room. He was fucking a random girl. He was never into mating and claiming he just wanted sex. "What the hell do you want?"

"Princess is on a date with a guy" he froze, his eyes turned red in anger.

"We have to kill the bastard. How dare he try and woo princess?" He snapped pulling out of the girl and getting dressed. The girl looked confused.

I pitied the poor sap.

XXX

Lelouch POV

XXX

We got there and I smiled at the ride wanting to get in line. "Lelouch it looks dangerous, I won't put you on the ride" Suzaku shook his head, it was mostly Dorms that rode this ride.

"Come on you promised" I whinned.

"Before I knew what 'the volcano' was. You need a dorm by your side as a sub to ride this. It screams danger!". Suzaku said. He grabbed my arm and pulled me to the bumper cars.

"You are a douchebag" I said beneath my breath.

"Whatever I am not taking you on that ride and that is final!" He snapped. "I am not risking you Lelouch"

I rolled my eyes, great another over protective asshole. Like I didn't have enough already. 


	13. Chapter 13

Warning older brothers and a scared Lelouch.

Disclaimer: I do not own Code geass characters. Still I can make Lelouch my bitch. *Suzaku growls* I mean I can make Lelouch and Suzaku fall in love.

Reviewers:

raven wow, i love how you are writing this chapter.

R: thankyou

sad1st1c m1stress Lelouch's Brothers :D

R: lol

kay-kw33n Update please

R: okay I will.

pft980811 Yay! You liked my idea! *sticks nose in air* I know. I'm awesome. *turns into a wolf* now update! And I kinda want Lelouch to scream on a ride. *turns into puppy* pleeeeeeassw?

R: :D yeah next chapter for part 2 of the date ;) and for screaming... Read on :D

Zizi wow you upload very fast hope all your stories like this

R: not all *hides in shame*

Zizi Suzaku getting serious with his love

R: yeah he is :)  
Chapter 13

Lelouch kept bumping Suzaku with the bumper car, Suzaku sighed. When it was over the black haired male continued to pout.

"Are you going to be like this all through our date?" Suzaku asked feeling a little pissed. "You want to ride it that badly? Fine" he grabbed unto Lelouch's hand and led him to the Volcano ride.

Lelouch finally smiled, his brothers usually ignored him but Suzaku was more affected by Lelouch's mood. They got in line, Lelouch place a kiss on Suzaku's cheek. Suzaku blushing slightly.

"Thank you" Lelouch said. They finally got to the from.

"This ride is a danger to those with child, women on their period, Male sub's wombs. The park will not be held responsible for internal bleed or any injury that may occur from this ride." Suzaku turned white from what the man said.

"Lelouch maybe we should-" Suzaku began but Lelouch had sat down, Suzaku took the seat beside him.

"Suzaku I want to ride this, I'll give you my panties if you do"

"But your on your period" Suzaku said.

"Guys don't have period we get stomach aches and have mood swings once a month for like 3days" Lelouch rolled his eyes. The metal protectors were lowered and it went up in the air.

Suzaku wasn't having fun on the ride. Lelouch looked happy till they reached the top and looked down.

"No!" Lelouch screamed. "I wanna get off! Suzaku!" He started crying but there was little Suzaku could do. If he went wolf he'd be too high up to jump down.

By the end of the ride. Lelouch clung to Suzaku. He smirked as Lelouch even buried his face into Suzaku's chest. He wrapped his arms around Lelouch and rubbed his back.

"It was aweful" Lelouch said.

"Very horrible, why don't I carry you in my arms. It would be better." Suzaku bit his lip to hold back a laugh.

XXX

Suzaku POV

XXX

Lelouch didn't say anything to me he just stood there in my arms and it felt right.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing to princess you bastard?" A tall blonde with spiked up blonde hair in a red shirt that had a picture of a body but no head. It said need head on it with bold letters.

I looked around and found that I was surrounded with blonde dorminants. I pushed Lelouch behind me and growled.

"Fuck off" I said in an alpha tone, the fact they were still standing the meant two things, they were each of alpha blood and two they had plans to attack.

"We would but you have our princess with you" one said from behind, before I transformed Lelouch bypassed me and rose a hand.

"Stop it" he said. I watched the spiked haired blonde approach Lelouch and I transformed. Growling I jumped before Lelouch, the four of them transformed.

'You are not hurting Lelouch' I thought it openly so they could hear me.

'We are going to hurt our little brother you dickwad!' I don't know who said it, people were moving away knowing a fight would break free soon.

"All of you stop this!" Lelouch snapped. "Odysseus, Scheneizel, Clovis and Ericus leave me alone."

We ignored him.

"If you don't stop this I am going to cry" the treat didn't fall of deaf ears. "And I'll hate everyone of you" I almost smirked. "Including you Suzaku"

XXX

Lelouch POV

XXX

Everyone paused as if expecting next orders from me. I honestly didn't want to see everyone in their birthday suits so they couldn't transform here.

"Follow me" I siighed and led them to a clothing stood, my brothers entered stalls but before Suzaku could get into one I tugged on his fur and we left.

I wasn't ready to go home yet, call me the disobedient princess- okay ii change my mind never call me that.  



	14. Chapter 14

ZiZi sorry Nigeria has a lot of traffic, had to go to a diff state and back to the my boss office. Hehe paying my way thru skool.

So am back and its 9 in the night as I update this.

5 hours in the company car to and 5 hours back. :( -

Warning: my mind at large...

Disclaimer: do I own this? Nah man!

Reviewers

Well. Zizi's reviews made me post and write this chapter just now so thanks so much!

Zizi won't you update today ? please update

R: sorry

pft980811 *giggles while holding face* oh my, Lelouch! Your such a naughty boy! Now my question is are they gonna get caught by you know who in the place? Or are the big brothers gonna save them? I would say who but I don't want anyone who reads the reviews to know what happens next.

R: next chapter is more talk before what happens happens ;)

Hitomi Lol Go Lelouch...you sure he is a dom instead of a sub I mean he seems to be able to control a few people quite easily maybe thats just because Lelouch is the greatest tactician and manipulator. :3 Great story can't wait for the next chapter. :3

R:Lol lelouch is awesome.

Guest ok, call me silly, but- what is the difference between alpha and dorm? every dictionary just told me something about 'student dorms'...

R: a dorm is a wolf whose wolf spirit makes a sub's spirit obey it. A dorm can't bear children. A sub can.

A dorm doesn't have to be an alpha, an alpha has to be a dorm. An alpha leads a pack. A dorm leads his mate.

Intrigued Ooooo, Lulu the rebel running off with Suzaku! Looking forward to the next update

R: updated thanks for the review.  
Chapter 14

Lelouch got on Suzaku's back, he grabbed a hand full of fur and Suzaku ran to the next clothing store which was across the amusement park.

Lelouch quickly grabbed Suzaku a pair of jeans after asking his size not even getting a shirt. They went to the woods, there was a place in no man's land were the sunset and couples went there to watch it out.

No man's land had no territory and was full of rouges. During the day it was less harmful, Lelouch and Suzaku paused as they approached the site.

Sure they had heard about the place, who hadn't but everyone was going 'at it' 'doing the deed' 'putting the sausage in the donut hole' or in a crude manner couples were FUCKING.

The smells interlocked and Suzaku was finding it hard to not turn human and dry hump Lelouch. He growled.

"What's wrong?" Lelouch asked as he got off Suzaku's back and stood before the wolf. He held the wolf's head in his arms trying to figure out what was making Suzaku uncomfortable.

The wolf licked Lelouch's face. Lelouch frowned. He tied Suzaku's pants around the wolf's neck and pointed to the forest.

888

Suzaku POV

888

I was turned on and try as I may the tent in my pants stood there. "Suzaku, what's taking so long?" Lelouch asked. I sighed and rolled my eyes, I wondered how he'd reach if I came out hard.

"Where is the shirt?" I asked.

"I didn't take one." Lelouch replied. I sighed as I walked back to where I had left him, I felt self concious as he stared at me.

I knew I wasn't ugly with a natural tan, 8 pac abs and my big fella that was currently forming a tent in my pants.

His mouth opened slightly as his eyes fell to my bulge. Red took over his face and he looked away.

"Are you shy?" I teased. He looked lost like he was in another world for a minute. He suddenly snapped out of it.

"Not really" he said stammering.

"Do you want to see it?" I asked. His blush deepened. I put my hands on my zipper.

"You pervert" he snapped.

"That reminded about your promise to give me your panties" I said, his eyes widened.

He took a step back and bit his lip, I chuckled at how he was behaving. We couldn't enter the site unless Lelouch wanted to mate. It would be awkward if we stood there and watched others mate.

XXX

Lelouch POV

8888

Suzaku calm out and he looked hot, I mean I was eye raping him. His 8 pac made me want to actually spread my legs and be claimed.

I am serious.

My mouth opened as my eyes locked on his- oh my- "are you shy" he asked. I forced my eyes away from his pants, I want to- the thoughts of my brothers crying came to my mind and I sighed.

If I made with Suzaku would that mean I wouldn't see Nun anymore? I could leave without the four bastards but Nun was different.

I realised he had asked me a question. "Not really" I stammered through it I could bearly remember anything. I felt myself getting turned on.

"Do you want to see it?" His hands went to his pants as if to show me. I gulped.

"You pervert!" Still a part of me was hoping he'd tell me to bend over and let him claim me. Submissive side was losing against my pride.

XXX

Suzaku POV

XXX

I led Lelouch to a waterfall my uncle and I used to go to as a kid. When he would kidnap me and take me far away and my parents would be worried sick.

I remembered how my parents would be so mad when he brought me back. I watched Lelouch sit on the grass, he had his legs crossed. His hands on his lap.

I sat beside him.

"So what's the deal with your brothers?" I asked.

Lelouch laughed and leaned into my chest. He had to be my soulmate.

"Ever since the time I was born, I was the only male Submissive. We even have the rare female Dorminate, but no other male sub" Lelouch smiled. "My brothers felt the urge to protect me"

"They must really love you. I have a little brother but the bastard is annoying. He is a defiant submissive" I sighed.

"He'll obey his mate" Lelouch sighed.

XXX

Clovis Pov

Xxx

As we came out dressed, I looked around for Lelouch wanting him to get a new outfit but he was no where to be seen.

Princess was missing the dirty boy probably kidnapped princess and will forcefully claim him. I felt like crying.

I wanted revenge, Princess wasn't some whore to fuck with!

"Princess is gone!" I snapped, my brothers and I scrambled to find him around the amusement park. 


	15. Chapter 15

raven hay hay i just read this. i want them to get to know each other then mate, lelouch should get preggo.

R: not yet, I don't want him knocked up yet.

sad1st1c m1stress Mate! Lelouch mate!

R: not yet lol

kay-kw33n Wow great chapter.

R: thanks hun

pft980811 -_- OMG. I was in class when I started reading this! When I reached the part about the sausage in the doughnut hole I laughed so loud everyone stared at me! My teacher took away my phone! TT-TT Good thing my phone was locked! How embarrassing that would have been if he saw what I was reading!

R: they ceased your fone. Le gasp sorry. Hehe my school has been on strike for like 5 months so I haven't dealt with teachers yet.

Zizi please rest and then upload good night

R: uplaoded :)

Zizi and Suzaku is being a real pervert toward poor lulu Zizi thank you,thank you,thank you,thank you,thank you,thank you,thank you for updating it's 1 a.m after midnight and I kept waiting thank you so much

R: thanks for reviewing :) and I can't believe you stayed up so late for this story. Thank you so much.

Warning : my mind

Disclaimer: I own the plot.

Chapter 15

I stared at Lelouch wondering how lucky I was to have him by my side. I couldn't inherit my pack till I was 18, he would be my Luna whether his family like it or not.

"So how old are you?" He asked.

"Older than you, your birthday is december 5" I smirked. "So you are 15 and I am 16 cause my birthday was july 10"

"What's your favourite colour" he asked. I took a moment to think, I like purple but I will always adore the purity and innocence of white.

"White" I looked at the waterfall before us and sighed. I wanted to dip my hand under his skirt, I bit my lip and tried my best no to think of him like that.

"Even though you didn't ask I'll tell you, my favourite colour is yellow like Nunnally's hair" he smiled softly.

"Nunnally?" Where have I heard the name before?

"My little sister, when the incident happened the maid trying to save Nun dropped her and now she is paralysed, waist down." He looked deep in thought for a moment.

"I am sorry, my dad's death hit me hard t-" as I spoke he cut me off.

"Your dad died?" He asked.

"When hunters attacked that was why I went to the alpha training camp in such a rush." I watched his eye grow as big as saucers.

" I am so sorry" Lelouch said I laughed a little life goes on with or without you.

"Its okay really, in life shit happens" I replied.

"I like you" Lelouch said suddenly his cheeks red. "I don't want to mate and never see nun again"

"Why would you think you wouldn't see your sister again?" I asked.

"Because we are basically enemies, once I mate with you I am a traitor" he replied.

"Not a traitor a basis for a treaty" I corrected, he laughed slightly before looking me in the eyes.

"A treaty between Britannia and the Japanese? That would never work. It would only end with one pack devouring the other, just a stronger Britiannia" Lelouch replied.

"What makes you think I wouldn't sacrifice it all for you? I love you Lelouch, I always did and I always will" I leaned in to kiss him as his cheeks turned red.

"So what if all this is a lie and I kill you now?" He asked. If Lelouch felt the need to kill me as much as it hurt I would accept my fate.

"I guess I would have to accept it" I replied, he looked shocked for a moment and drew his legs to his chest and hugged it.

"I like you" he said with a blush and buried his face in his arms.

"Second time you are saying this" I said.

"I don't want to be pregnant now" he admitted. "But we can mate" his face was still hidden as he spoke.

I kissed his neck. "When you are ready" I wasn't going to do it if he had doubts.

"Don't you want to-"

"I want to believe me, more that I want to breath or see I want to" I sighed "but I want you to want to"

"Isn't that sweet, filthy animals not just going at it" a voice said, I turned to the voice to see a woman with H tattooed to her forehead. Hunters.

XXX

Earlier on that day

XXX

Milly sighed as she felt it, she was a seer. A wolf that could see the future, most wolves never told anyone if they were Seers because hunters targeted them and because the would belong to the tribe not a mate.

She smiled as she saw Suzaku and Lelouch having a nice date before they were interrupted by his brothers and by hunters. The only way they would both survive was if Suzaku pushed Lelouch to run and Lelouch's brothers helped Suzaku.

"Where are you going?" She said as Lelouch stood up nervously.

"No where" Lelouch said as he blushed. "I already know you are ditching class to go on a date with lover boy. Run towards the left. Run towards the left, keep that in mind it will be useful information to you" Milly said.

"What?" Lelouch asked.

"Just trust me" Milly smiled slightly and left the lunch table. Suzaku had gone first so it wouldn't be obvious that they were leaving together.

"Listen to Milly she is always right" Shirley added with a smile.

"Right about what?" Lelouch asked.

"You'll know when the time comes"

XXX

Lelouch POV

XXX

"Lelouch run!" Suzaku transformed and pushed me towards the right, I remembered Milly's words and ran left. I kept running, a hunter was behind me and imagine my luck, I ran to my brothers.

They were already in wolf form, they tore the hunter chasing me to pieces. "Suzaku, please save him." They seemed hesitant.  



	16. Chapter 16

XxLadyKikixX Truth, I've read all the chapters and I find your story interesting but I think you have this thing putting Lelouch in skirts. Also something has been bothering me and I don't know if you did this on purpose or not. Your spelling of the word Dominate. You keep putting an "r" before the "m" which makes it look like this: Dorminate. The first time I saw it I believed it to be a typo but I saw it repeatedly throughout your story. The correct spelling is D-O-M-I-N-A-T-E.

R: changed spelling.

crazy anko please, tell me after this, they gonna mate.

R: probably

pft980811 Update soon or i'll tear YOU to pieces

R:updated

Zizi things being more complicated for Lulu and Suzaku Zizi thanks,for the fast uploading

R: sorry for not updating. No excuse to give but today was 'family day' so I was stuck with family.

kay-kw33n Help him, please.  
R: ok

Warning: xrated scenes. Lelouch will give better indebt

Chapter 16:

I watched his brothers, I watched them with angry eyes, they stood there while Suzaku was out there dying.

"Fine don't save him" I snapped. "Don't save me either" I said and began to walk towards the hunter. They were like insects where there was one, there had to be more.

"You can't go back there you will get yourself killed" someone had transformed human. I didn't care to know which of my brothers said that but as soon as I transformed and ran, my wolf pure black.

'Fuck you guys' I thought as I ran, honestly if Suzaku died if was sure there would be this void that would never be filled.

I pushed myself more, faster and harder as I got to the waterfall Suzaku had his teeth over one's head and he ripped. It was gory and bloody. We tried not to taste human blood because it drove us into a frenzy to kill humans.

I saw four bodies all missing body parts, Suzaku had won. He let out a howl, an aggressive loud noise to let everyone know he dominated the place.

I felt my self fall and bow to the voice. It brought me into submission, he turned around and growled at me.

'Who are you?' He said, the problem with human blood. It clugged our senses and made us only very hungry. Too hungry to even smell our mates.

'Lelouch' he blinked and walked to me sniffing me more.

'Get behind me' he commanded, I didn't disobey him. He growled at my brothers they growled back, before they were drawn into a fight on who is stronger I spoke up.

'My brothers' he nodded.

'Lelouch we are leaving' they said. I couldn't leave, I wanted to be by his side. A wolf showed his back to people he trusted and I was behind Suzaku.

'No' I replied.

'You are making us impatient' one said. They did not understand it.

'I am pregnant I can't leave Suzaku' at this point all eyes landed on my, Suzaku looked confused.

'You bastard' they knew it. Once a wolf mates he mates for life for subs.

They left and Suzaku sniffed me and sighed in relief. The problem was transforming back, I would have no clothes on.

"Just kill me" a hunter on the floor with missing arms and legs pleaded. I sighed and ran, Suzaku would follow.

I ran back to were couples were mating. Then stopped.

He transformed back. I did the same too.

XXX

Suzaku pov

XXX

At a point in my life I hunter hunters, I knew how to kill them. I was full of so much anger and when they died the would leave behind precious stone.

You just don't pick up a diamond in alpha camp. I transformed back, I didn't expect Lelouch to do the same. He was beautiful, pale skin, purple eyes. A slightly wider waist than mine for bearing. He was adorable.

He blushed.

"So your pregnant" I teased.

He sat down on the grass and stared up at me. "You are huge" he whispered.

"Keep talking and I would mate you" I teased. I stared down at him, I spread apart his legs. He covered his face with his hands.

Which hole led to the womb? I blinked knowing I should have listened in mating class.

He was getting turned on. I slipped a finger into a hole, I did only girls in camp.

I was fingering him, he moaned and his holes were getting wet and dammit.

"Lelouch" I looked up at him, his nipples. I bit down on one harshly, he groaned in pleasure. "I take you as my mate and Luna"

I placed his legs on my shoulder and chose the first, blood. Dammit. He'd be pregnant after this mating process.

I watched him scream in pain tears pricking the corner of his eye. He cried out again. "Are you sure you are putting it in right?"

"Excuse me?" I growled. He pushed me, he basically said I didn't know what I was doing.

"Move" he said. I moved in, I wasn't even fully in yet. I kept going and he said stop many times but I warned him that the mating process cannot be stopped.

"Shh" I said.

I thrust in hard, his body convulsed. He screamed and he shot out. I Smirked. And kept doing it till I came inside him. He screamed faster and harder and I was quick to oblige.

At some point I flipped him and was giving him from behind. He sighed when it was all over.

"I love you" I whispered to him, he laughed before falling asleep.

XXX

Charles

XXX

Lelouch pregnant? I chuckled, a treaty would have to be sighed. 


	17. Chapter 17

Zizi I wanted really to ask you this : why did you skip all the juicy and lemon details :XD whyyyyyy Zizi and please don't forget to upload please Zizi oh, my poor Lulu he finally mated I'm very excited about the next chapters since Lulu is getting pregnant Zizi it was 4 a.m when you upload thank you so much for uploading

R: is the description better? Yaoi hard core here :)

crazy anko Gyaaa...! XD You're the best. I'm dying of curiosity now, what will happen next.  
Anyway, I noticed that you had some grammar mistakes there, but i got what you want to say...  
Love your story and keep writing. :)

R: next is here

pft980811 *sighs with relief and saddness* they finally mated!

TT-TT but that was way too short.  
Stupid Charles

R: more for you

Warning sex

Disclaimer sex

Chapter 17

XXX

Lelouch pov

XXX

"You are huge" I whispered wondering how it would fit inside of me, I shivered slightly in fear and slight anticipation.

"Keep talking and I would mate you" he teased me, he dropped down to hiss knees and spread apart my legs, it was embarrassing to say the least. I rose my hands to hide my reddened face, he could see all of me.

It felt like he was just staring, I felt embarrassed, more so than before. He was probably checking me if I was a virgin.

The worst part of it all was he was turning me on, I felt horny. I knew my holes would start getting wet, that was when I felt it. A finger slipped into a hole, it felt amazing. He took the rhythm at a slow pace and began to go faster. I peaked at him as he stared between my legs intensively.

I couldn't hold back the moans and suddenly he stopped, his hand reached up to caress my nipples. He was harsh on them and it felt good.

"Lelouch" I moved my hand away to see his head hovering over my left sensitive bud. He gave it a lick before he bit down on it harshly, I groaned in pleasure. "I take you as my mate and Luna" he said. He was going to make it a blood pact.

He placed my legs on his shoulder, the head was by my hole and I was scared as hell. He pushed it in and I was splitting in half, blood. I was bleeding and it hurt. I screamed out in pain but he couldn't stop.

"Are you sure you are putting it in right?" I asked through my tears, he frowned and glared at me.

"Excuse me?" He snapped and then I shifted, the pain was so intense. He had no idea what he was fucking doing, I knew the first would hurt but dammit.

"Move" I said, the quicker we finished the better. There was a problem, I didn't know he wasn't fully in yet so as he pushed in I screamed for him to stop. I begged for him to wait but he was harsh. He ignored me.

"Shh" he said.

He thrust in hard when he was fully in me, my body convulsed, the pain was gone and bones shifted. It felt nice so I came. He became more forceful thrusting harder and faster. "Faster! Dammit Suzaku" I screamed, he suddenly flipped me.

He put me on my hands and knees, his hands held onto my waist and slammed into me in an animal like frenzy. It felt good. Amazing. He kept slamming into me and I couldn't think.

"Ngh" I heard him grunt as I came, he followed almost immediately after. I turned back to kiss him, it wasn't over he stood before me. He tool still hard and he pushed it into my mouth. He grabbed a hand full of my hair.

I almost choked by he kept going and going till he came. He wrapped his arms around me when he pulled my head off, he was a different when getting head. I suspected his wolf slipped in and he wouldn't remember what he did.

"I love you" his voice soft and assuring. My eyes shot to the peace.

XXX

Charles POV

XXX

Lelouch pregnant? I chuckled, a treaty would have to be signed. The stronger Britiannia got, the easier it would be to rule.

He stood in the centre of the living room, VV sat on the couch. He stared at his brother, Seers were not meant to speak of what they see, only of their advice.

Humans were low creatures, they would be solely for matting, cleaning and washing.

"We need Brittiannia blood as heir, when Lelouch gives birth we will kill the child and get him pregnant for someone of pure Britiannia blood." I said to VV.

"I am surprised Marrianne's son means so little to you, you claimed to love her more that the country itself and now you spit on her grave and legacy." VV chuckled.

"But it is all for her VV. I would sell my soul if it mean achieving peace for her sake" Charles laughed.

"This will only bring regret" VV said calmly.

"How would you know anything?" Charles snarled. "Seers are limited to changes in decisions and opinions"

"I apologise, you know what you are doing but if you attempt to kill the child. You will regret it, heed my words brother." VV said.

"Death is the blossom of life, leave me VV" 


	18. Chapter 18

marielsonar OMG! upload plz! i love it (oo)

R: your wish is my command.

Zizi come on please it's 4 a.m why won't you upload ?  
Zizi why didn't you upload ? why ? would please upload : )

R: sorry, but I uploaded now am I forgiven?

pft980811 Okay this left me confused. Is thisbjust a retelling of chapter 16?

R: most people wanted the full yaoi and since Suzaku was out and in through the mating system. I had to redo it. Plus more insight on charles and questions if VV is good.

raven vv is a good guy?

R: who knows?

kay-kw33n Oh mi gosh i didnt write your yaoi nd it was good

R: oshe- thanks

Zizi and don't ever forget to upload the next chapter

R: I won't ;) today's daily goodness.

Zizi thanks for the lemon , ah for Charles if he was between my hands I would choke him and that shortie V.V Zizi you're awesome

R: aww thanks *happy dance*

sad1st1c m1stress Vv Is a seer?

R: yh

Warning: my mind at large!

Disclaimer: Suzaku and Lelouch

A/N chapter 16 and 17 are similar but 17 was more indebt because Suzaku's wolf form had slipped in halfway through it and at a point took over so he had some patches in his memories.

Chapter 18

888

Suzaku POV

888

My beautiful Lelouch, I stared at him as he slept. I know it was creepy but I couldn't believe he was mine. A lot of times at camp I wondered if Lelouch would still be 'intact' when I got back and he was.

I sighed and touched his rigid nipple, I wanted to do him again. I sighed and moved my hands away.

We were mated and Lelouch would be pregnant. I hadn't planned it but dammit I wouldn't deny I wanted to see how our kids would look.

I felt myself harden. Lelouch had been out like a light, I carefully place him down since he was in my arms. I knelt beside him and began to masturbate. Before anyone blames me, I have been with a sleeping nude Lelouch for two hours and I didn't rape him.

I kept running my hand over my erection, faster and faster but paused when I heard him groan. Purple eyes opened ans stared up at me.

"I can explain" I said quickly.

"Why am I not surprised?" He rolled his eyes.

"Can you not glare at me?" I sighed.

"Just wondering how I could probably kill you, my butt hurts" he snapped. "Did you even have any past experience?" I growled.

"You were begging for it, need I remind you" I replied.

"You still sucked at first" he replied.

"You are such a bitch" I ran my hand through my hair, he successfully killed my erection. It felt like Lelouch would boss me around in the relationship.

"You didn't think I was a bitch when I spread my legs for you" his face was red from anger or he was flushed from the embarrassment of basically saying he let me fuck him.

I rolled my eyes at him, what happened to his cute silent nature? "Fine I am sorry. Happy now Luna" I asked.

His cheeks darkened and he placed his hand over his stomach. "Am I-?"

"Probably, 90% chance you are" I replied.

"Does this mean I have to live with you?" He asked. I sighed and changed to my wolf form, he was probably sensitive and all. "Don't ignore me Kururugi" his eyes watered.

I changed back immediately. He shouldn't cry, dammit I am not a bad person. "I am sorry"

"I knew you'd see it my way Suzaku" he smirked as he tried to get but couldn't I lifted him up princess style.

XXX

Lelouch POV

XXX

I went home, Suzaku tried to make me go to his home but I convinced him otherwise. So easy to manipulate, its no wonder fate put us together a simpleton and a genius.

I like him though, funny and sexy. He actually let me do as I like not over controlling like four idiots I know and hate.

My hand rested on my stomach for a moment and I wondered whether or not in 12 month Suzaku would have an heir or not.

Male preganancies took longer because giving the child nutrient was harder on the males than females and even then some times it could take 13 months. Unlike females that show after a month, in males the baby showed after 3months of absorbing vitamins and nutrients.

I sighed and tried to sleep but then there was this longing feeling my once perfectly comfy bed felt cold and alone. Was this what mating was? I couldn't be independent again. I sighed again and swore beneath my breath, I needed him.

I took out my phone and immediately I got a text from Milly.

'Can't sleep?'  
From The witch 12:04

'Its so weird, how did you know'  
I replied her.

'Installed camera in your room' I glared around the room briefly.

'Stalker, what am I wearing?' I smirked.

' Purple shorts with an oversized pink Tee'

'Witch' I said feeling slightly scared.

'Burn me on a stake. I meet Suzaku's BETA today.'

'Never met the guy, is he hot?' I asked.

'mated wolf like you? Slutbag'

'How did you know I mated?' I asked.

'Witch remember?'

'Am serious' I frowned.

'I didn't know, was teasing and you confirmed it'

'Sometimes I think you are a seer but the you have such a big month I know you'd spill the beans if you were'

'Gunna make you hang upside down naked tomorrow. Milly out!

'Milly am sorry' I messaged but the it didn't deliever. Fuck it. The time said 12:40 and despite the fact I didn't want to seem clingy I called him.

"Herro(hello)" I almost laughed at how cute he sounded.

"Suzaku-" I began but he cut me off.

"Shit Lelouch are you okay? You need me to come get you? Is the baby coming? Breath dammit-" he was still speaking as I cute the line.

I laid back and some minutes later the phone rang. I fell asleep knowing he was trying desperately to call me back

XXX

Suzaku pov 


	19. Chapter 19

pft980811 omigawd! i never usually do this but: LOLZ that should let you know how funny i thought that was. I ALMOST NEVER DO THAT! Oh Lelouch, i get the feeling that now you'll never get a bored day in your life now. but one thing is annoying me.  
Why do you care if the Beta is cute?

R: I am happy you loved the last chapter. Lelouch is just looking ;)

Guest don't be late and upload but even you late I'll wait :)

R: late but I uploaded

Zizi my god how cute they are together :xD Zizi you sure are forgiven for this awesome chapter it deserve for one day :)

R: thanks you for reviewing I really appreciate it. I try to update everyday but you know, shit happens.

kay-kw33n Update now you slutbag

R: okay?

sad1st1c m1stress You were going to write more why stop?

R: I said its drabble short :p

Warning: Authur the cat is huma- werewolf.

Disclaimer: I own human Authur.

Chapter 19

XXX

Lelouch POV

XXX

I jumped 3 feet in the sky in fear as a hand was placed firmly on my shoulder.

I turned to see Suzaku there, after he stared at me. Inspecting me he slowly pulled me into a hug. Clingy mate alert!

"Why didn't you answer any of my calls?" He asked when he pulled away looking furious.

"I didn't want to, you asked me if the baby was coming. You clearly were in a disoriented state so I couldn't bother answering your stupid questions." I replied. I expected him to get pissed but he smiled.

"I am just happy you are okay, if something had happened to you. I would have waged war on Britannia." Suzaku sighed as he hugged me. I responded until I felt his hand go under my skirt to cup my butt. I pushed him away.

"What was that?" I snapped feeling like he violated my personal space.

"Nothing" he shrugged. I glared at him hotly.

"Pervert" I sighed before walking to my locker. He followed behind me like a kicked puppy, I sighed. Was he going to mope all day?

"I missed you" he said not meeting my eyes.

"I would have missed you but then last night I had to take healing herbs so I can walk, even then I have a slight limp." I sighed. "Natural good looks but no natural talents"

"Hay!" He growled at me spinning me so my back would rest on the lockers. "If you were a girl I would have taken you to cloud nine." He kissed me, his tongue was in my mouth! I pushed at his chest. He didn't budge.

"I don't know how to french" I snapped as he pulled back.

"Try and mimic my action" he whispered as he kissed my neck and licked it.

"Bad dog!" I groaned as he sucked on a sensitive spot. Why didn't he do all this foreplay yesterday? Then again first mating was meant to be in and out. It was a blood pact because I bled, he swore me in as his mate and luna. He can never have another Luna.

"I want you right here" he whispered hotly in my ear and kissed me this time I responded it felt kind of good.

His hand went up my shirt and to my nippl- "Mr kururugi mating and PDA in school is prohibited." A teacher stood there glaring at us. He pulled away from me and took a step back.

"I didn't know, my luna was basically dry humping me" he lied, the teacher was a dominant. He nodded as if Submissives humping their Dom was such a fucking common thing.

"You need more mates than a single luna" the man said. He walked away and I felt pissed, Suzaku was eating shit if he thinks he's getting another mate.

"You aren't getting another mate" I snapped.

"Huh?" He blinked.

"What? You think you will get another mate and I would sit back? I will castrate you if you even have the idea you stupid son of a bitch" I left him looking confused and realised I hadn't even gotten my books yet.

XXX

Suzaku POV

XXX

'Hay' I sent the note to Lelouch he stared at it and replied.

'Fuck off' I noticed his friends were not in school so I took Milly's seat.

'I wasn't thing of getting another mate" I sent again. He instantly smiled.

'Good I won't have to order you a chastity belt' he replied.

'WTH'

'Can you atleast talk dirty to me' I asked.

'Plate not washed in three days, laundry still in the laundry basket'

'Why do you torment me oh sexy one?' I asked.

'Because it is fun'

XXX

Lelouch POV

XXX

Was Suzaku going to forever follow me around like some lost dog? I growled. Now he was on about me nevery giving him my panties, they hell is he using it for anyway?

I picked up my lunch from the line now I had a mountain of food because an idiot accuses me of being way to skinny.

We walked a little and then I spotted blond and red in between them was a hot black haired guy with brown eyes and a nice smile. He didn't measure up to Suzaku but a hot guy was a hot guy, he had a tan colour and pearly white teeth.

I walked to the table.

"Hay, so its ditch Lelouch for a guy day?" I asked. Milly chuckled.

"Authur" Suzaku smiled "this is my Luna Lelouch, Lelouch my Beta Authur"

"Such a beautiful mate, its no wonder you write so much poetry about him." Authur comments and Suzaku blushed.

"Shut up" Suzaku snapped.

"No keep going Authur" Lelouch smirked.

"Even when he was yonger he used to sleep with a picture of a black haired boy beneath his pillow" Authur smirked, Lelouch didn't miss the enjoyment in the eyes of the dark haired man. He was definitely a subtle sadist.

Suzaku sat down seething, he should be happy he may get very lucky today if he really did love me so much.

"Then there the ki-" Authur spoke and suddenly Suzaku longed across the table and punch the guy.

"You say one word and I swear I will punish you" Suzaku growled.

I stared at Authur was he in love with Suzaku or something he looked at my man the way Suzaku looked at him.

Omfg did I say my man? Am not a chick, I mean Suzaku. 


	20. Chapter 20

Zizi I can't focus on the examination because of the absence of Lulu so better to upload Zizi it's better to be a very long long long chapter and lemon this is a punishment for the delay you're making ,there won't be any acceptable excuses Zizi why don't you upload ? please when you have the time do so

R: I was mean to update yesterday but I fell asleep. :( sorry and I went for an interview friday so I got back very late, was like 565 on the list.

Neo the dual keyblade wielder ...ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Oh god that escalated quickly, Lelouch you dirty whore!

R: thank you for the review.

c9 Neo the dual keyblade wielder ...You tattooed his name on your hip?  
Suzaku:*Innocently* Yes. Yes I did.  
Me:...Goddammit Suzaku...

R: you inspired part of the omake. ;)

c7 Neo the dual keyblade wielder You know what just for the hell of it..."How well endowed is he?" Please answer...I'm serial. Tots serial. Awkward yes...

R: hmm maybe next lemon you'll know ;)

c1 Neo the dual keyblade wielder PM me...Because Why the hell is Lelouch in a skirt...Granted he does look sexy as fuck when crossdressing(And so does Suzaku and even while doing that he's still Seme as all hell!), But still you need to tell me why he's in a skirt cause I still don't know why.

R: all subs wear skirts. I just haven't introduced more male subs but I will.

Zizi don't ever forget to upload :) :XD Zizi Lulu getting nerve because of Suzaku and Arthur hahaha :)

R: uploaded, better late than never.

pft980811 I think you spelled Suzaku's beta's name wrong. If you're talkingabout the cat that usually bites Suzaku then it is spelled A-R-T-H-U-R the wayyou spelled it was A-U-T-H-O-R and that is someone who writes stories and stuff. Like you're the AUTHOR of A young Alpha's life.

Oh and good choice of beta for Suzaku! And is Arthur in love with Suzaku? Oh i cant wait to find out how Lelouch will competeagainst a another fellow wolf! Im guessing Arthur is an alpha.

R: Arthur isn't an alpha. He is a dom from a special bloodline for BETA's

Warning: perversion

Disclaimer: in the imortal words of shaggy 'it wasn't me'

Reviewers:

Omake

Suzaku sulked beside his new Beta, there was one general Beta family and he had gotten the weakest one. The black haired boy beside him snarled baring his teeth. To bite Suzaku's hand, the brown haired boy pulled away and glared.

"Stupid alpha" the Beta growled. He had his body covered in bruises from the training, the weakest Alpha got the strongest Beta it was a way to even out packs.

"Not like I wanted to be picked beside you" Suzaku growled. He was loosing because of this weak idiot. He sighed and knelt down infront of his Beta. "Get on my back you loser"

"I don't need your sympathy and my name is Arthur" Arthur snapped. He glared at the Suzaku's back. His eyes watered, he had no idea why he even had to be a Beta.

"Just get on my back Arthur, we will win the next one for Lelouch" Suzaku said softly. Arthur blushed, he got on Suzaku's back. His feet hurt, he kept tripping and was covered in bruises.

They came in last but there was something that grew in Arthur that day. He made Suzaku his hero.

Even when he messed up Suzaku was always patient with him and eager to help him. He knew at that moment he would be loyal till death like the oath he took.

XXX 3 weeks later XXX

Suzaku sighed as he was bandaged by Authur, his Beta glared at him. "You know its stupid to get a tattoo of some girl's name"

"Yeah? Well, your face is stupid" Suzaku frowned. It was a party the day before and he woke up with his hip Tattooed with Lelouch's name. He however didn't regret it.

"You call my face stupid, ever seen yours as you think of the Lehut chick?" Authur asked. When he was done he relaxed on the bunk bed beside Suzaku's.

"Lelouch. You have gotten taller, soon you'll be taller than me" Suzaku smiled as he laid on his bed. He got a Beta because he was the heir to a pack.

There were many from the alpha blood line but only the heir got a Beta from the Beta family.

Suzaku sighed in content. He was free today so he could sleep off the stupid tattoo.

"The chick must be special to have you all gooogoo gaagaa over her" Authur chuckled.

"Yeah, he is"

"He?"

XXX

1 month Later

XXX

Suzaku sighed as he stepped out of the whore house, today he was 15 and fuck it he had been horny. Not anymore though.

"One of these days Robbers will hang you in the forest." Suzaku froze to see a figure leaning on the wall behind him.

"Arthur mind your own damn business" Suzaku swore, he was a lightweight to alcohol. He was tipsy just by half a ass. "I doubt they would attack me" Suzaku laughed.

"Why not?" Arthur asked. He walked to his Alpha and offered him support which Suzaku welcomed.

"I have you so I know my back is always safe." Suzaku chuckled.

Arthur took a deep breath and kissed Suzaku. The kiss was pleasurable, when the pulled apart Suzaku was out like a light.

XX VV

Chapter 20

VV XX

"What the hell?" Suzaku growled as he spotted his little brother in his room going through a book filled with Lelouch's pictures.

"Wow he's pretty" the little boy gasped in aww. He still was yet to notice the dark aura that flooded the room, it only got darker as the chibi got to the page with Lelouch kindergarten panties stappled there.

"Don't touch those!" Suzaku snapped, it was at that moment his brother looked up with big eyes.

"What does sex, penis and hole1 mean? I read this book you wrote on ideas to try on Lelouch-neesama and I have no idea what you mean. Why do you want aunty Lelouch screaming your name?" The boy tilted his head to the side.

"Ugh!" Suzaku was red and frustrated. He lifted the chibi and after disarming the boy of his stuff he tossed him out and locked the door. "And stay out or next time I will spank your butt so hard you won't seat for a week!"

XXX

Lelouch POV

XXX

I sighed, two days had passed without anything happening. Authur hadn't tried anything, still I had my doubts about the guy.

I stopped at Suzaku's room door, it was a surprise visit since he missed school today. His mother begrudgingly let me into the territory.

Suzaku was wearing a red silk button down pyjama set. His hair looked like sex hair.

"Lelouch." He smiled as he saw me, I looked around the room. Everything was scattered. "I lost it, I lost them and I loved them so much"

"Lost what?" I asked as I hesitantly stepped in.

"Your panties" he replied looking sad.

"I never gave you shit" I snapped feeling very violated.

"Not now, now I doubt you'd let me even record us having sex. Then you used to let me do whatever I want". Suzaku sighed. "The one you gave me in little pack beginners dominants and submissives."  
"Want me to kill you?" I snapped. He sulked on the bed. I shifted awkwardly before sitting beside him. "Its just panties Suzaku, its not the end of the world."

"It is to me!" Suzaku whinned. An hour passed slowly. I sighed I stood up and pulled down my panties.

"Here, now stop whining l'm hungry" I said trying month to blush.

XXX

Suzaku POV

XXX

I smirked as I watched Lelouch shift on the seat awkwardly. He had sympathetically given me his panties after I 'sulked' one hour straight.

He was seated for dinner. The tension was thick, it was after all not hidden that my mother hated Britannia. She hated each and every Britannia because she is bitter that dad never loved her as much as Marianne.

The food was placed on the table with serving bowls.

She had her lips thinned into a line as she stared down Lelouch. She was waiting for an opportunity to explode.

"So Lelouch tell me about yourself" mom asked.

"Mrs Kururugi, I-"

"I don't like your face, you look just like your mother" she snapped before Lelouch could say anything.

"Mother!" I scolded, she sighed and crossed her arms. She got up and left the table.

I sighed. She was always difficult. Lelouch stood up, I did the sames and he frowned. "Your mother hates me"

"She is just bitter" I smiled at him.

"I am not coming to visit ever again" he said then our eyes met, he stared at me.

XXX

I barely spent time at home for the past month, Lelouch wasn't pregnant. Which was oddly good luck but we hadn't had sex since then.

"Hay" Arthur said, hadn't seen him in a month. Beta still trainned a lot more after Alpha's graduate from Alpha school. He knocked on the window ignoring the make out session I was having.

"Dude!" I frowned as Lelouch pulled away. I was trying to get laid in my car.

"Its important" I sighed, I looked down at my boner and groaned. I had my hand under his skirt dammit.

I opened the door of the car and he led me away. "The hunters are planning a raid. They have this weapon, it could be the end of life as we know it" Arthur sighed.

"Dammit" I bit my bottom lip. Britannia, Japan, China and America have to team up for it the war ahead.

"That's not all." Arthur sighed. "The cold ones are coming back. We won the battle 2000 years ago but they have regrouped and are stronger."

"But we killed everyone of them. The legend said so" I sighed. I needed to keep Lelouch safe. 'Safe' where was 'safe' now?

Arthur sighed he towered over me now, he was one of the strongest of his brothers. He placed a hand on my shoulder. It was comforting but not what I needed.

I needed Lelouch, plain and simple. I wanted him in my arms, I wanted him to kiss me and I wanted to be buried deep within me. "I love you" I heard Arthur, I smiled at him.

"I love you too" I started moving towards my car to meet Lelouch who was now glaring at me.

How long was I meant to go blue balls for?

XXX

I dropped Lelouch off at home. His bothers all glared at me like I was a thief or something.

I sighed and drove home. From my mirror I could see I was being followed by a red car.

I stopped the car as soon as I was on Japanese land. I stepped down ready to defend myself. As soon as the other came down I relaxed.

"Arthur why the hell are you stalking me? I thought you were a hunter" I snapped. He laughed a little.

"In a red car?" He teased.

"We have to have a meeting and send a message out to all packs" I said.

"Done that" he smirked. "Aren't I just the best?" He teased.

"Right keep telling yourself that. Dude mating season is in two months. If they raid then we will be at our weakest." I sighed.

"Shit"

XXX

Lunch (Lelouch POV)

XXX

Suzaku sighed. I stared at him as he groaned loudly. "If you hate the food that much paper bag it" I hated when he was upset it was always like a mini tantrum.

"What Lelouch means is, what is wrong?" Shirley said, it made me smile at her. She understood everyone even Milly.

"Nothing is wrong" Suzaku growled. I stared at him. He sat beside me so I placed a kiss on his cheek, he relaxed visibly and looked at me hungrily.  



	21. Chapter 21

feamlenaruto hope there more I love to see what going to happened next

R: wait no further the next chapter is here

2h ago c20 Zizi Is Arthur going to mate With Suzaku or what ?  
2h ago c20 Zizi don't forget to upload the next chapter please don't be late 2h ago c20 Zizi ah,it's really good to know you back

R: I updated now :D

4h ago c20 8kay-kw33n update now.

R: done

7h ago c20 4pft980811 Aw, noe i feel bad for Suzaku...he lost the panties...XD I just cant say ot witha staight face! And mating season? Oh shit! Its coming soon, isnt it?  
R: lol more insight on missing panties next chapter.

Chapter 21

Suzaku shifted slightly, he'd been acting weird all day! I growled as I strapped myself in, it bothered me when he was upset. It annoyed me how much I cared.

"What is up with you today? Come to think of it Milly too." I asked. Suzaku sighed loudly, he stared at me.

"I love you so much" he began.

"Please don't tell me you are dying, I am pregnant for fuck's sake" I snapped.

"No you aren't, you don't smell pregnant." Suzaku frowned. He unbuttoned my shirt and saw the scent leaves around my neck. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I thought you knew" I looked down blushing on my stomach. Suzaku ripped off the leaf I had tired around a string that encircled my neck.

He stared wide eyed. "You really are pregnant" he looked shocked. He kissed my neck lovingly. His hand placed softly on my tummy.

He suddenly looked pissed. "I hid it because I felt uncomfortable with every wolf knowing I am in a fragile state."

"Fragile? Lelouch need to start eating more, I mean you are a little too skinny and you eat less than the average pregnant person.". Suzaku complained. I rolled my eyes.

He unbuttoned my shirt even more. "My ribs have always shown am not getting fat"

"You are eating for two now." Suzaku frowned. "How do I keep you safe?"

"I am safe you idiot" I huffed as I crossed my hands across my chest.

"No you aren't! Why can't you just stay in my house? Dammit bring your sister with you too. Just-" Suzaku hardly ever rose his voice at me. It meant something was very wrong.

"Why are you acting like this? I am safe with my family" I said.

"You are not safe Lelouch, you are far from it. Every night I worry, I think about you. Why can't you let me protect you? By next year I will take over the pack with you by my side how can you rule as Luna if you do not know your own people!" Suzaku's eyes flashed red.

"I love my family Suzaku. I am sorry." I looked down at my stomach, was I really denying Suzaku so much?

"Everyone does but the choice is yours, me or them" Suzaku snapped. I could understand Suzaku's point. I lied when I said I had thought he knew. I didn't want to leave so I concealed my pregnancy.

"You can't do that Suzaku." I whispered.

"Why not? I am a jealous wolf, just because I let you have your way doesn't mean I am not of Alpha blood." Suzaku snapped. "I play the fool for you Lelouch but I am still the ruthless wolf that will destroy anything to protect you or anything getting in between us."

My eyes widened he wouldn't wage a war because of me. I stared into his green eyes, he was serious about it. "I will move with you then but I want rights to go and come as I wish and a house far away from your mother"

He nodded. "Fine, let's go get your things"

XXX

I watched my house disappear into the distance. I wanted to go back. The heart broken faces of my siblings scarred me.

"We will get the remaining tomorrow." Suzaku sounded happy but I was not. I wanted to still play with Nunnally after school and play prank on my brothers. I wanted to still glare at my dad and watch tv in my room while sitting absolutely naked.

"Its your choice. Everything is always your choice." I said coldly. I jusst wanted to sleep, I hated Suzaku sometimes.

"Don't put me as the bad guy Lelouch, all I ever think about is you but am at the bottom of your list." He said sounding hurt.

"Is that what you think?" I asked.

"I pretty much have to force you to spend time with me" Suzaku said, his eyes flashing red. "Sometimes I wish the goddess never made me fall so hard for you"

I was shocked. Sure for the better half of the month I avoided Suzaku and turned him down on dates. I just didn't want him to find out I was pregnant yet.

He sped down the road he slowed down at his territory, a red car parked there with Arthur leaning on the side. Shirley was there talking to him, he looked bored until he spotted us. More like spotted Suzaku.

The car came to a holt and Suzaku stepped out and pulled Arthur away to talk.

XXX

Suzaku POV

XXX

"Dude not to be rude but your bitch is glaring at me" Arthur smirked. I glared at him for calling Lelouch a bitch.

"Find me a house by tommorrow, two bedroom. It has to be in our territory." I said. He froze eyes full of mixed emotions.

"Are you two living together now?" He asked.

"Yes" I said.

"I see" Arthur flashed a smile at me. "Good luck man" I turned back to glance at Shirley who was now chatting with Lelouch.

"You too" I smirked at him. "Just don't mistreat her, she's Lelouch's friend"

XXX

We stopped at my house, it wasn't the pack house, the Alpha family lived in a mansion in the centre of the territory. The pack house was bigger like an apartment building, seven of them grouped.

The Japanese pack was big, there were also many small houses scattered around the territory we had 20,000 wolves ready for war.

I felt better, Lelouch by myside. 


	22. Chapter 22

pft980811 *stares at Suzaku* war with the hunters? Or war with britannia? Lulu! Why the hell did you lie to him!? That was a mean trick to play! And dont be jealous of Arthur! He's got nothing onuou!  
R: Lulu and Suzaku back to fighting...

Zizi why always Suzaku put Lulu in situations like this against his how selfish for his needs XD Zizi I wish you upload the next chapter this fast :)  
Zizi wow,that was fast R: I still updated today. Thanks for the review.

Warning: you will cry

Disclaimer: I don't own this shit. I own the plot.

Chapter 22

"Lelouch you have to eat something" Suzaku stood beside Lelouch who was lying in bed.

"No" Lelouch had the covers over his body and an arm slung over his eyes. Suzaku sighed, Lelouch hadn't eaten since yesterday. It worried him.

"Please just eat something, our child will be suffering-" Suzaku was cut off as Lelouch sat up and moved his arm away so Suzaku could see the swollen red eyes.

There was silence. "I just want to go home Suzaku. I didn't want this" Lelouch snapped. "I never wanted this."

"Lelouch-" Suzaku felt the pain in his chest. "It always about what you want and what is better for you"

"What is that meant to mean? I didn't drag you away from your own family. I am not a monster!" Lelouch yelled. He didn't mean it but words could never be taken back once said.

"Fine, I'll drive you home Lelouch" Suzaku gave Lelouch a sad smile. "I really do love you."

XXX

Flashback (Suzaku's POV)

XXX

"That britannia brat isn't right! There is a nice boy I met and a few japanese girls more suitable." Rin Kururugi snapped.

"Lelouch is perfect" I snapped, the thought of someone else touching me made me sick.

"Reconsider, for me." Rin pleaded, her eyes watered. "Don't haunt you own mother" she pleaded.

"Mother-" I began but was cut off.

"He doesn't even know the territory or people." She said.

"Just give him a chance. He will move in and show you that he is perfect" I pleaded.

Mother cried silently "Why did you get such off taste?" Tears fell down her cheeks as she spoke. "Fine but when I prove you wrong you will mate with who I pick."

"I know he is perfect" I said as I left her room. I knew Lelouch would prove me right and charm everyone to love him, just as much as I love him.

XXX

I placed the tray of food by his side, the child would be a bastard. I wanted to force him but if he didn't love me enough to stay, I couldn't make him.

It was a waste of time, he hid the child from me. Perhaps I have been the only one forcing myself on him. My heart squeezed in pain.

I forced at smile knowing that it was over between us.

"Really, I can go back?" he asked.

"Yes you can. I won't force you anymore" I left the room. I wouldn't force myself on him anymore. "I won't hold you back ever again"

He was willing to starve our child so he could have his way. I walked to my mother's room, Arthur hadn't found a place yet so we were staying in the mansion.

I knocked and opened the door. Mother was seated on the side of the bed reading a letter.

"The meeting is in two weeks" she said without looking up. She knew best, why did I ever doubt her. Lelouch was wrong for me and the moment she saw him she knew. She wasn't bitter she just cared enough for me not to make a mistake.

"I think you were right" I watched her face twist in anger.

"Britannia and Japan were never meant to merge. Renounce him as your mate and Luna" she said before standing up. She wore a green robe, she hugged me I towered over her but the comfort was amazing.

"I will take him home" I bowed my head.

"No, I will have the guards take him home before that wizard casts another spell on you" she said softly.

She let go of me. "What about my child?"

"Forget that child. You can have many more, stronger mates. I dug up information that boy was very weak physically."

XXX

Lelouch POV

XXX

I haven't seen suzaku in a weeks by next month I will start showing. I was upset he sent guards to escort me home but I had let it go and now I hadn't seen him in a week.

I sighed, I tried to go and see him but his mother had given orders that no Britannian should be allowed on their land.

I had been eating more and drinking more water because of the baby. I rested my head against my locker and sighed. I missed Suzaku.

"Where are you idiot?" I asked. As if by magic I heard his laugh, I turned to see Suzaku with a short blue hair and brown eyes. Inoue, she and Kallen did an assignment together.

I stared at them, anger filled me. Here I was thinking about this idiot and there he was flirting with some girl.

"Suzaku!" I snapped. He turned to me with cold green eyes and stared at me blankly for a moment.

She paused and stared at us before she poked him, he turned to her, she smiled. He walked off with her.

What the hell just happened? Something was wrong, Suzaku never did that to me. Was it because I moved back?

Was he really just going to forget about me? I wanted to run after him but his eyes made me stay in place. He hated me?

88888

Inoue is not an OC on wikipedia she's a part of the black knights.

:p 


	23. Chapter 23

Zizi thanks for the update and don't forget to update the next chapter

R: I didn't forget :D

Zizi Suzaku you bastard how could he do that ?

R: Aww is Suzaku wrong, am on his side :(

Hitomi Ugh I don't know who to be more pissed at Lelouch or Suzaku both are kind of being douchebags (pardon my language), Suzaku is being as selfish so I can see why Lelouch would be pissed at him for taking him away from his family its kind of lame. I think Suzaku is acting like a child as usual *rolls eyes* Lelouch though is kind of being a jerk too the way he is acting but in some cases I can see why both did what they did still its messed up. Good chapter please update soon. :3 :P

R: why do you think Suzaku is throwing a tantrum? He has his reasons and Lelouch is over reacting.

pft980811 I AM SO MAD AT LELOUCH! ARGH I WANNA MURDER HIM! *Suzaku growls* but I wont cause I love Suzaku. *hugs Suzaku* I swear you are just an adorable idiot!

R: aww I wanna hug Suzaku too :D

kay-kw33n Please update. I can't believe it, they are fiighting again.

R: done!

Warning: no improvement.

Disclaimer:

Chapter 23

Suzaku POV

I hated myself, I smiled with Inoue. But my mind was with Lelouch, my heart was with him. All I do is hurt him and in turn he hurt my kid. If its better with me out of the picture then-

"You are making that face again" Inoue said smiling she rose a hand and ran it through my curly brown hair. "It is as soft as it looks" she giggled.

"I bet yours is softer." I teased back, I imagine her short blue hair longer, darker, black. I smiled the emptiness was there. I discreetly looked over to Lelouch's lunch table. He was fine without me. He acted like nothing had happened. I meant so little to him.

"Sometimes love is a bitch" Inoue said suddenly, she had a knowing smile on. "I fell in love once, but he was in love with my sister"

"I am sorry" I felt bad for her.

"Don't be, he left her for another sub" she shrugged. "He was an asshole"

XXX

Lelouch POV

XXX

I was discreetly watching Suzaku and that bitch, it pissed me off so much I wanted to rip her apart. Suzaku was mine!

"So you are just going to sit here, why don't you go over there and give him a piece of your mind" Shirley frowned, she glared over at Suzaku's table. He sat with Inoue and her two brothers, all in the Japanese pack.

I sipped my chocolate milk, usually I hated it but now I really loved it. I sighed, Milly was unusually quiet.

"So you are going to let her just snatch your man?" Milly finally asked.

"I am just not going to react to his tantrum. He is only acting like this to make me move back but I won't be moved" I sighed.

"Are you sure Lelouch? I really think you should go to him now" Milly said quietly.

"Why should I? If he wants to act out let him, I mean why does he always have to have his way?" I asked.

"Lelouch as your friend I am asking you to reconsider, if you don't it will be Suzaku and Inoue" Milly said.

"There you go again acting like a seer." I snapped, I didn't mean to but I was stressed and going through a lot of anger. Suzaku was cheating on me, I am pregnant and now Milly was nagging me.

"What if I am, I just broke a rule for you Lelouch, if I continue I am going to die. The Goddess doesn't like seers who tell the future. She asks we only give subtle advice and even then we could be lying." Milly said in a hushed quiet tone. "Trust me Lelouch if you continue this way you'll regret it"

I turned to Shirley she had her head bowed in shame, she knew and didn't tell me. I was the only one that didn't know. My eyes ran to Kallen.

"She knows too, if she kept hanging with us you would have never mated, Milly had to tell her" Shirley said quickly. I had thought kallen had left us because she mated with Gino now am finding out that it was all a big joke.

I was the only one left out. Still now wasn't the time to think of it if Milly was right, Suzaku was going to mate with someone else. 


	24. Chapter 24

Zizi don't ever ever ever forget to upload : )

R: will upload twice today. Sorry.

Zizi I thought Suzaku was giving Lulu cold shoulder and stopped loving him but I guess this chapter says the opposite of what I think

R: nah he loves lulu :D

Zizi awesome,you update

R: I updated :)

pft980811 You would leave us with suspense and a short chapter! Damn you! Update soon!

R: its not my fault! Its the- what is that behind you?! * as you turn I run away*

Sterlingkight Omg! I totally love ur work! I just knew you wouldn't leave me with my broken heart! Listen to milly, lelouch! Ur future depends on her! Please update soon!.

R: hehe Lulu listens :D

Warning: character death, revenge and anger

Disclaimer: lelouch owns it all

Chapter 24 - death

The concept of loosing Suzaku was painful beyond words and confusing because we were mated and I was declared his Luna. There could be only one until I died or Suzaku renounced me. Let's face it he doesn't have the balls to do that to me.

I remained seated, I let Milly's information sink in. I wasn't emotional and I wasn't quick to act on anything.

First and foremost if what Milly said was true, Suzaku was abandoning me. He wasn't one to throw such a huge tantrum and go as far as to replace me.

I smiled at Milly "I know who is behind this" it had to be his mother she never liked me. Milly and Shirley stared at me expectant but it wasn't my style to get pissed beyond belief in front of many people.

"Lelouch?" Shirley said.

"Yes" I replied, once I finished my food and got up to leave, the bell rang. My eyes narrowed on th 'newest couple'.

I was going to find more info on that bitch. She just thought she could mess with me, she was wrong.

XXX

After school I stood leaning on Suzaku's car. Many people had left but Suzaku hadn't. They walked to the car hand-in-hand.

"Hay there" I greeted. He glared at me, she looked amused.

"Well hello Lelouch" Inoue said back teasing me, I laughed.

"You know what pisses me off?" I asked as I walked up to her, Suzaku tried to step up to the plate but a warning glare made him recoil.

"No, what?" Inoue asked. I stood before her, I stared at her. Full chest shoulder length blue hair and nice brown eyes.

"First of all let's begin with you snatching my boyfriend, then we can go to you killing your sister and finally we end at you being a traitor" I replied.

"Wh-what? that's a lie!" She claimed, Suzaku remained silent.

"You see I didn't go to class, I went home to my brothers. Ericus I think you fucked him" I added. "He helped you hide the body of you dear sister because you sold him secrets on Japanese territory"

"Lelouch-" Suzaku tried to break it up but seriously I was too pissed.

"Suzaku shut up and wait in the car" I said calmly. Inoue watched mouth hanging open as he obeyed me.

"So what? You want to try and stop me, its too late" she pulled at her collar to show a bite mark. "I keep denying and I get the rich Alpha as a husband"

"Yeah but you forgot one minor detail" I glared at her pulling out a knife and stabbing her in the heart. "I am the Luna of the Japanese pack and I sentence you to death For the murder of Saki"

Suzaku looked shocked. "As for you. I will explain this again. I am Britannian you do not fuck with me. I have plans and dreams to eliminate all hunters in the world." Half of me expected him to hate me but instead he chuckled.

"So you plan on killing any mate I get" Suzaku shook his head.

I got in the car "You need to take the body to Japan and burn that witch."

Suzaku nodded.

XXX

Suzaku POV

XXX

The traitor issue, she was also a double agent for hunters as Luna Inoue would lead the hunters in when I 'least' expect it and we would kill them all at once.

Lelouch apparently wasn't one to fuck with when he was mad, the whole time he was mad his eyes were red, no longer purple until he watched her fall back with the knife plunged into her heart.

"I dare you to choose another mate" he said, he was still pissed at me. I rolled my eyes. I couldn't deny they joy I felt when he showed up, I thought he didn't care but he cared enough to kill her.

She was nice and pretty but no one could replace Lelouch to me, he was mean and would apparently go out to prove a point but he cared.

Now I had my love back but I was pretty sure I won't be getting any while he's mad. "So will you move in with me?"

"No. You think your little stunt would change my mind if anything am getting you a chastity belt!" I rolled my eyes.

"No fucking way" I snapped.

"You had already even bitten her, I planned to leave her blind but because of what you did I had to kill her." I sighed wondering if he was going to talk about this all day.

XXX

"What do you mean she died?" Rin gasped. Her mouth wide and hand clasped over it in shock.

"Lelouch sentenced her to death for murdering her sister" I said.

"What do you mean?" She snapped.

"I love Lelouch so much" I sighed.

She glared at me, I rolled my eyes. Watching him take command almost had me hard. "That wizard" she growled. "Where is your brother?"

"Lelouch was babying him"

XXX

I stepped into my room after getting an earful on how Lelouch would corrupt my idiot brother. I was shocked to see the devil had taken out my book with pictures of Lelouch and was currently on the page I stappled his two panties to.

"Onii-san see!" If only I could wack him with my foot. Apparently Lelouch likes annoying brats so I was going to be nice to him and hope I get laid.

"Aww your showing Lelouch the one thing I said you shouldn't isn't that adorable" I laughed slightly. Once Lelouch leaves I will spank his ass red.

"Yeah- why so many pictures of m- is this me in the shower at home?" He glared at me. 


	25. Chapter 25

Sly Zizi since reviewing to your story you inspired me to write ,if you wonder who is it it's me the annoying Zizi

R: hehe its nice to meet the real you. :o your not annoying

sexy demon neko ciel Wow this is my favorite chapter that was awesome way to go lelouch kill the witch for stealing your man,I laughed when lelouch said he was going to make suzaku wear a chasity belt, also when suzaku spanked his little brother

R: Lol Suzaku draws the line there with the chastity belt. :p

Zizi I'm guessing the next chapter to have lemon , agh * * ,I love Lulu :XD Zizi thanks for the uploading don't forget to upload the next chapter : )  
Zizi I can't believe they're back to gather

R: aww they can't stay mad at each other for long! Yeah the next chapter will ;)

Sterlingkight Lelouch is so amazing! I love how you suddenly made him so dominant! Take that suzaku! But I hope that their relationship won't be as rocky and that suzaku gets some lovin'!;)  
I love your work so much by the way!

R: it wasn't suddenly! He has been subtle but with the fear of loss he shows his darker self!

pft980811 *facepalms* funny...youre funny...haha..funny...*snaps*

IM ANGRY! I HAVE NO IDEA WHY BUT I AM! I THINK IM PMSING! I DONT KNOW BUT I'LL HATE YOU UNTIL YOU UPDATE!

SO UPDATE DAMN IT!

R: I feel this strong feeling that your are upset, am psychic. Well I have the cure! The next chapter is here.

Warning: dark Lelouch

Disclaimer: :p

"Why don't you go ahead, I think I left my hair clip?" I said, trying to make up a lie. I watched Suzaku disappear down the massive stairs and immediately I started for the room I had watched him come out of. I suspected it was his mother's.

I slipped down the hall and into the room. It was a beautiful master bedroom with wooden furniture but green drapes and Carpets. A figure sat by a shelf of books. Brown hair and green eyes she looked up at me, beautiful an older woman version of Suzaku. I met her before, Rin kururugi looked up from her book a smile playing on her lips.

"Well I guess Suzaku is a stubborn boy, never getting rid of the trash when I tell him to" she said, venom in her words.

"Right. a special one, isn't he?" I said coldly as I glared at her.

"Come now you aren't mad at me? All is fair in love and war. Or did your whore of a mother teach you nothing more than to spread your legs?" She asked.

"Actually she did, one of them was that revenge is the better served with pain" I replied.

"Go ahead, kill me like you did that little wench" Rin smirked. "Let's see how Suzaku responds to it shall we?"

"I am sure he would forgive me after I show him what my mother apparently taught me" I hiss.

"So what is stopping you?" She asked looking smug.

"Nothing really but the revenge I was thinking of is a little different. How about I take Suzaku and live at the farther side this territory will allow and you will hardly ever see him again" I watched the colour drain from her cheeks.

"Who do you think you are? You come here and threaten me." Rin snapped at me anger visible on her face.

"I am the new Luna of this pack, guess who is calling the shots now?" I smirked.

She stood up and marched up to me, she slapped me across my cheek. I didn't flinch, I kept smirking at her.

"I will tear you d- oh hunny, Suzaku I just called Lelouch here. What a fine mate you have here" she laughed before wrapping her arms around me in a hug. "I hope you die" she whispered.

"It so nice to see you two getting along" I heard Suzaku's voice behind me.

"I guess we just had to see things from each other's point of view." I said before she let go.

XXX

Suzaku POV

XXX

"Your face, it was my mother wasn't it?" I asked catching Lelouch off.

"Before we talked it out, it really nothing" he smiled at me. We sat in my car just outside his territory.

"So-" I began. Dammit I really want to do it. I placed a hand on his skirt, I lifted it slightly to see pale creamy thighs.

"No" Lelouch brushed my hand off with a scowl.

"Come on Lelouch I haven't touched you since I got you pregnant." I sighed.

"Last time it hurt a lot" Lelouch replied.

"So I won't be getting any ever again?" I asked, he chuckled.

"You look horrified, its just sex" he said. I think I will have a heart attack, did Lelouch mean that there was no need for sex?

"Shit" I sighed and banged my head on my steering wheel.

"Fine if you want to do it that bad" Lelouch smirked at me, I turned to him and stared. He was so beautiful.

"You keep wearing scent leaves" I complained as I watched Lelouch unbutton his shirt.

He took it off and his smell only got better and immediately I was hard. His smell made me want to just fuck him raw. I rose my head and watched him. Go over to the back seat.

Was he serious?

I quickly moved to the back seat, stepping out of the car and going to the back seat I immediately start kissing him.

He pushed at me. "Suzaku, I am really horny but I think I have put on some weight. Don't laugh" Lelouch's cheeks were red. I couldn't help but kiss his cute red cheeks.

"I don't care if you are fat or anything. You are beautiful no matter what" I smiled. Lelouch flushed red as I slowly unbuttoned his shirt. His ribs were not showing as much as before but what really caught my attention was his pink nipples that screamed to me.

XXX

You will kill me :p

XXX

Charles sighed softly as the letter Japan had sent sat on his desk. Hunters, VV hadn't warned him. The bastard had barely said a word to him.

"C.C" Charles said without turning around to look at the green haired golden eyed lady that stood behind him.

"The war is coming, when am I going to return back am sick of acting like those stupid Hunters" C.C said.

"When I say so. The hormones I gave you should subdue your werewolf abilities you should be able to figure out their plan" Charles said.

"How is Lelouch?" C.C asked softly.

"He doesn't even remember you" Charles smirked. 


	26. Chapter 26

Zizi no , I'm down upload even if it doesn't have lemon please

R: uploaded :)

Zizi what a bad luck " yo can only review one time for one chapter " hah I don't go with that crap, and I wanted to say don't think about uploading the next chapter if it doesn't have lemon :XD

R: lol this chapter is pure Lemon

Zizi you better write finish this lemon , and fast o.k ? and thanks for the update

R: finished.

Sly Zizi Now ,now I'm going to choke you dear writer how could how could how could .agh in the middle of it :(

R: I love your Bio!

Neo the dual keyblade wielder

R: thanks for reviewing chapter 19 and 20

pft980811 *irritated, and uses Charles's voice* LELOUUUUUUCH! Stop using scented cloves! Its like you're not proud to be prego with Suzakus baby! And that's sad!

R: lemon no plot in this chapter :D

Warning: lemonade

Disclaimer: :p

Pink nipples, I ran my tongue over one and heard Lelouch moan out my name in a moan. I swear that nothing was hotter than Lelouch, not even the sun could compare. I smiled and pinched the other, his cheeks were red.

My other hand quickly went under his skirt. My hand went to the edge of his panties, I would tuck them in my pocket so I could keep them. "Open your legs" I said.

I thought he would refuse by the way he looked at me like I had slapped him but he obeyed, I stayed between them and with my two hands on the edges of his panties I pulled them down.

Black and lacey, holy shit!

I unzipped my pants, this was really happening. I dreamt of this every night and thought very graphic thoughts still Lelouch deserved a better place and an actual bed.

I paused staring at him, I moved to the front seat and started on my way to Hotel of dreams, the best in Britannia.

"I thought you wanted to have sex" Lelouch sighed, from the mirror I watched him button his shirt. I had to bite the insides of my mouth to not stop him.

"No, I want us to make love for the first time" I replied.

"Yeah, because making a child isn't love." Lelouch said sarcastically.

XXX

Lelouch POV

XXX

Suzaku placed me gently on the bed, I have to admit it. It was more comfy than a quickie in his car. He smiled as he sat on a chair near the bed and took out his phone.

"No recording me, I thought you said love not porno" I glared at him, he pouted.

"A love porno then, I just want a picture to masturbate at night to" he said bluntly and it made me blush at the thought of him- to my picture at night.

"Seriously?" I snapped.

"Fine" Suzaku sighed and set hid phone down on the bed side table. He stared at me on the bed from different positions in the room. "You are beautiful from every perspective"

"Stupid" I flushed red. Suzaku was the only one who could draw this many emotions from me.

"Take off your panties" he said. I sighed, this was awkward. I wasn't going to strip down and all with the awkwardness of him watching me from across the room.

"Suzaku" I frowned. " I am going home if you keep standing there"

"Sorry" he moved over to the bed and kissed me. A chaste peck to the mouth before I fely his hand go up my skirt. "You have to re-do the foreplay"

"But-" he began.

"I have no problem leaving you know" I snapped.

"Fine." He sighed. Kissing my neck, his hand was gently over my stomach now, the realisation that in a month I would start showing, that Suzaku's heir was in me and that I really did like him hit me. "In 10 months you are bringing our kid to this world"

"Let's hope he doesn't get my physical attributes" I sighed.

"Why not? Our kid will be beautiful if he looks like you." Suzaku said he started unbuttoning my shirt kissing me, his fingers brushing against my nipples.

He pulled back as he pushed me gently till my back was on the bed and kissed down my chest to my nipple.

"Ah!" I groaned as he twerked one of the tips. He smiled at me and kissed down my tummy, he ran his tongue over my belly button. "Suzaku ah!"

" I like the way you call my name" he teased then he pulled down my panties. Before I knew it a flash went off.

"You can't take pictures of there" I flushed red. His hand started jerking me off. Very fast too, I groaned and I could feel myself get wet.

XXX

Suzaku pov

XXX

Lelouch is very fickle so I had two phone with me and I was recording it, his hole wet. I smirked and pushed my finger into one hole.

"Ah!" Lelouch groaned, his face twisted in pain temporarily. His breath hitched before coming steady. I slowly added a second finger and made a scissor like motion.

Lelouch stared at me, his face red before shutting his eyes. He groaned when I thrust my fingers in and out until I touch it. His back arches back and he let's out a long scream.

"Do it again" he begs. So I hit the spot two more times before pausing and withdrawing my fingers.

I quickly strip out of my clothes, he watched me and I felt a little self concious because I had been lazing around and I hadn't done much of a work out. I pull down my pants and move between his legs.

The head of my erection at his hole I stretched, I pushed in slowly. The head pushing in, I was about half way in before Lelouch screamed me to stop. I knew my fingers were a lot smaller than the 'real thing' but I had hope it relieved the tension a little.

"It hurts" his eyes opened, tears pricked at the corner. I couldn't tell him I was about halfway in him.

"Tell me when I can move" I replied.

"You are splitting me in half you can't move!" Lelouch snaps.

"It won't get better till I move" I replied calmly. He bit his lip and shifted a little.

"Just get it over with" he said. I sighed and pushed in till his butt met the base of my erection.

I paused waiting for him to adjust. I pulled back and thrust forward when the his face loosened up a bit.

He took a deep breath. When I thrust the second time I hit jackpot, he screamed out. I found it. I smiled and thrust there repeatedly, he was screaming my name out and moaning.

"I love you" I whispered pausing to kiss him, he kissed me back.

"Don't stop, keep going" he said and I went back to thrusting in and out until he came and I followed soon after. I was careful not to put too much of my weight on him because he was pregnant.

He took a deep breath. " I am tired" he complained, I didn't know how to tell him I could still go two more times.

"Uh... Yeah" I said. I laid back beside him.

"You still smell horny Suzaku" his voice made me alert, he sounded sad.

"No i-" I began but he cut me off.

"I can't satisfy you because I am physiically weak." He said.

"No. I am satisfied" I lied, I suddenly felt a hand on my penis.

"Liar" Lelouch turned to me. His hand ran from the head, down the shaft to the base. It may have not been the best handjob I ever got but I loved it more.

Lelouch wasn't fast or slow, he was basically practising I watched him fall asleep, I quickly tucked his panties in pants pocket, the panties were mine!

XXX

Lelouch pOV

XXX

Waking up to Suzaku was nice, I was firmly cuddled to him and I felt safe and warm.

I looked at the wall clock to see he and I had missed school. I want to go wake a shower but as I try and get up I was only pulled closer and tighter.

His hand led mine to his penis, was this guy for real. "You smell good" he said.

"Why don't you move in with me?" he pleaded.

"Is there any need, you already have pictures of me in my room, shower and the one time I tried to masturbate under the covers" I frowned and blushed when I remembered the book. I squeezed hard on his penis.

"Lelouch easy!" 


	27. Chapter 27

Warning: fights, sex implied.

Disclaimer: characters not mine

Copyright: the plot belongs to me.

Reviewer: slyzizi

Love you lots, thanks for the many reviews. You rock :)

Please go to her page and check out her story.

Chapter 27- I renounce you.

"Is there any need, you already have pictures of me in my room, shower and the one time I tried to masturbate under the covers" I frowned and blushed when I remembered the book. I squeezed hard on his penis.

"Lelouch easy!" He squealed trying to move away but I smirked at him. He rose a brow at me and looked away shaking his head.

"Suzaku, don't you think we should start leaving?" I asked.

"Its 10am" Suzaku argued before wrapping himself around me, his warm arm resting on my stomach. It made me blush.

"Why wasn't I invited for the meeting coming up?" I asked. Suzaku ignored me, if it were just another meeting I would ignore it but the meeting was declaring War on hunters.

"What side would you seat on? Britannia or Japan?" He asked. "You hide the scent of me and our child, I don't want further embarrassment of you sitting on the other side." He said.

"You think I am ashamed of you?" I asked, he shrugged not caring to reply me. I hissed at him pushing him away from spooning me. "You think I want to embarrass you?"

"I did not say tha-" he spoke but I cut him off.

"You never say anything, you imply it and think it then tell you dammed mother who will plant even more rubbish in your head" I snapped.

"What does my mother have to do with anything?" Suzaku asked. He growled before lying back down and using my discarded pillow to hide his face.

"What doesn't she have to do with anything? She controls your life!" I snapped at him. "You can't even make decisions on your own!"

"Must we fight all the time?" Suzaku snapped. Anger rose in his chest as he spoke. "Must you always start a fight with me?"

"Now you make it seem lik- forget it. Fuck you, Suzaku" I replied getting up to get my clothes.

"..." Suzaku ignored me, turning his back on me for sleep. "I am not sure I can do this for another 200 years" Suzaku said once I was done dressing.

All my anger disappeared. "What does that mean?" I asked. I hoped he didn't mean what I was hearing.

"It means I can't do this anymore, all we do is fight. I love you but you don't love me, you hide my scent, my child's scent and you refuse to move in with me. I am a fucking joke because of you how do you expect my pack to respect me when my mate doesn't?" Suzaku exploded. "Fine you were leaving anyway. Go!"

"Suzaku..?" I began but his eyes only narrowed. I hadn't ever seen him mad before.

"It would be better to leave you to do as you wish" Suzaku gave a sad smile. "Lelouch Britannia, I renounce you as my-"

"Suzaku stop it." I said. He paused and stared at me. "I don't wa-"

"There you go again, This relationship is all about you and what you want!" Suzaku snapped finally getting up and started getting dressed.

"Suzaku I'll move in with you and stop with the leaves." I said, I could not imagine him leaving me and denouncing me. It meant our child would be a bastard and would be used thrown away property.

"In a week you would leave, find some reason not to stay in my home and things go back to before. Sometimes love is not enough." Suzaku went silent. "If it was we wouldn't always end up here"

"So its over?"I asked, I felt as if I were choking.

"Yes, its over." Suzaku said. " Lelouch Britannia I-" Suzaku paused. "Its not over, you still have my kid in you"

"Your kid?" I asked. Part of me wanted to start a fight about this.

"My heir if male" Suzaku said.

"Suzaku please-"

XXxX

Suzaku POV

XXxX

I was mad and at the same time calm. I stared at him, his eyes full of unshed tears.

I wasn't the bad guy here, I was trying to be happy.

Lelouch as Luna has to know the people and land. Him staying on Britannia soil, it made me look weak.

"I love you" Lelouch said. It shocked me and upset me more, if he loved me why did he keep hurting me.

"I know" I said before walking out on him. Lelouch pissed me off so badly, my own pack members had more respect for my mother than their future alpha some discussing having a fight for the position with me. All because Lelouch had to be a stubborn princess.

I forced my anger down and ignore the feeling of my heart being ripped apart and stomped on.

XXXx

Lelouch XXXx

I sighed as I sat on the bed in my room, Suzaku and I keep fighting and now I had pushed him to the edge. My eyes narrowed on my suitcases and I felt saddened. Nunnally, it wasn't as if I would never see her again but I wouldn't be able to comfort her when she cried. It wouldn't be my bed she would come to when scared.

Still I was mated to Suzaku and he needed me, I was being selfish never looking at things from his angle and always starting a fight.

I took a deep breath and whistle for my brothers to put my stuff in the car. They knew I had to go and did little to stop me. All of them throwing tantrums and blaming eachother. Idiots.

"Big brother" I looked up to see Nunnally she had red puffy eyes. "Are you going for good?" She asked.

"No, you can come over and see me anytime and sometimes I'll come over to play with you" I tried to make it sound good but the thought of Suzaku and I living together made mating more real than ever. Would he even be able to stand me?

What if after I moved in he decides he hates me? What if- my phone rang, my eyes fell from Nun to it.

Suzaku's name flashed on the screen. I lifted the phone to my ear, and pressed the green button.

"Hay its Arthur" his voice pissed me off, I hated Arthur, I frowned.

"What do you want?" I snapped.

"I have a surprise for you" he said in a teasing tone. "Its in Suzaku's room"

XXXX

Arthur POV

XXXX

An hour later the door opened, I was naked under the sheets with Suzaku, I towered over him and I topped him. Lelouch stood there he looked shocked.

"Before you scream, I drugged Suzaku, he seemed so happy about you two moving in." I smirked as I watched his face fall to a look of anger and resentment.

"That is rape" he snapped. "You raped your alpha"

"Go ahead and report me, a raped alpha will only look unworthy to succeed the throne." I smirked.

"Why would you even do this? Why him? Why me?" Lelouch snapped.

"Because I am tired of watching you hurt him. I want to take him away, to somewhere safe and make him me submissive. Fuck children, I just want him. I have loved him for so many years. I just don't know why you should get a happily ever after when I don't!" I snapped.

"I'll tell him" he snapped.

"Go ahead tell him his only friend betrayed his trust. Tell him he has no Beta and make him doubt himself even more" I smiled. "Let him loose his pride"

Lelouch ground his teeth and glare at me. "We are going to switch now,I leave, you strip and get under the covers with loverboy here. We make this a regular thing and we are both happy" he froze and glared at me.

"He doesn't love you" he said to me, it made my heart hurt more that Suzaku wanted to be with this asshole.

"I didn't ask you opinion, did I?" I snapped. 


	28. Chapter 28

YuuRam4eva417 Aw NO HE DID FUCKING DO THAT! AsdfghjklllkjgfsWHYYYYYYYYYYY?!

R: arthur loves suzaku dats why.

pft980811 *monotone voice* pft's heart just stopped. Please try again later when it starts beating again. It will probably start when you !

R: electric shock from the hands of life. Live! Dammit live!

Fan Ooooo, Arthur is an evil genius. I hope Lelouch and Suzaku can work together to beat him and the hunters, thanks for the update

R: Arthur is just in love. Suzaku was nice to him so he fell for Suzaku but fate is cruel, Suzaku loves Lelouch.

Zizi Arthur is really an asshole and jerk how could he ? poor Lulu ans Suzaku :(  
R: yes he is, I don't like him!

Zizi don't forget to upload the next chapter love ya I'm so happy :)

R: I didn't forget.

Sly Zizi it's really worth the waiting my heart going to explode with excitement like a crazy fan girl

R: thanks, here is the next chapter. Enjoy Zizi

Chapter 28

We were in a boad room big enough to fit 200 people. The table gold plated. Different Alphas and Lunas sat around it.

Its been just a handful of day since I found Arthur in bed with my unconscious mate. I never thought I would be on this end, usually its the sub that gets raped.

I sat beside Suzaku in silence already told him all I wanted him to say in the meeting. "I disagree, a treaty is just paper. What stops the hunters from attacking us when we defeat the cold ones? We will be weak and vulnerable. Humans have no pride in a worthy adversary"

"Hunters keep the balance, we cannot destroy them simply because we feel the need to protect ourselves" Charles my father spoke. It pained me because those hunters took my mother from me and he is fighting for their right.

"The seers are banned to speak on the out come of war, they will be useless for this battle." Ogi Spoke for Kaguya the Luna for China, their Alpha was absent.

The other packs remained silent because the two largest packs were on opposing sides, one to destroy hunters and the other to not.

"Destruction is only fair, we turn the hunters on the Cold ones and destroy them when they have done our dirty work for us" Suzaku said. His green eyes made me loose focus for a moment so bright and green. I wanted to submit before him, I forced myself to look away. I had self respect.

"Luna of Japan what is your opinion on this matter?" Charles asked.

"I-" before I could speak Suzaku caught me off.

"Be kind and do not involve my pregnant mate in this matter" Suzaku growled.

"I just want to hear his views" Charles smirked. "Speak Lelouch"

"Do not address my mate by his first name. Do not disrespect me on my own land" Suzaku's eyes flashed red.

"Scary" Charles smiled. "Okay Luna, I am curious on which side you pick"

"I stand by my mate in any decision he makes" my words shocked the both, Dad's face shun with anger while Suzaku looked please.

"This back and Forth between you two will be the death of our race, I side with the Japanese." The Alpha of Italy said.

"The Hunters have done nothing but kill our kind and lead us to desolation" the Alpha of America said. "I will proudly fight the hunters with Japan"

By the end, Dad had three pack by his side while Suzaku had about 30 if not more.

"A world without out hunters means the end" Charles tried again. My eyes stayed fixed on Suzaku who looked amused.

I blinked feeling a hand behind me, it dipped into my skirt from behind my back. Groping my butt.

He leaned into me and whispered . "If I could I would fuck you here"

His hand moved to grope my penis but stopped. "Stop" I whispered back feeling myself release phermones, dammit.

"I am sorry, my mate is pregnant and needs me" Suzaku bowed. "We will take a final decision tomorrow"

My cheeks burned red as some Alphas made comments on understanding, on how pregnant mates were always in need.

Suzaku wasn't getting shit from me, I growled in my head. The meeting closed with smiles and Lunas sending me knowing looks, they knew all these alphas were perverted assholes who blamed their libido on their mates.

XXX

Suzaku POV

XXX

"Lelouch, that is unfair. Please, I am really horny" I sighed as Lelouch refused to release me. He had tied me to the bed with reinforced wolf rope. It stopped us from turning and we couldn't break from it.

He would give a hand job everytime I went flaccid and would stop after I got hard.

"Isn't that sad? an Alpha begging his mate for sex." Lelouch teased his cheeks red as he stared at me dick.

His hand rubbed on his stomach, a habit he was fond of now. He sat beside me on the bed and leaned over me until his mouth hovered over my erection.

I moaned as his mouth opened. He licked at the tip and I almost thought I was in heaven. His mouth sucked on the head as his hand ran up and down on my shaft.

"Lelouch, you are so beautiful" everytime I looked at Lelouch I fell for him again with his bright purple eyes and black flowing silky locks. I wish I could have all of him.

He started deep throating me and I came. In his mouth, he choked and pulled back but didn't spit out. He stared at my dick with shock, a blowjob wasn't going to make me flaccid. I needed more.

He straddled me and started stripping out of his clothes. He was naked. His stomach flat, it disappointed me alittle I wanted to see a part of me in him.

Lelouch must really be horny because, seriously he was going to ride. This has to be a dream.

88888

Arthur POV

88888

Lelouch Left Suzaku alone to go to his room, I brought him tea and he was out like a light. I quickly undressed him and the fun starts.

88888888

A/N in case you didn't catch it, Suzaku is dreaming. He had actually passed out. ;) 


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I dont own this shit.

Warning :contains rape and sex

Reviewers: for A young Alpha's life

Zizi but... thanks for the updating don't forget to upload :) your fan.

R: Hope itnwas worth the wait.

Zizi love ya

R: Love ya too.

Zizi It's not Suzaku who was dreaming I was dreaming too for waiting to lemon ,agh

R: no lemon :p

Sly Zizi what the ,... no I mean what the heck waiting and waiting and then NO LEMON

R: hehe wanted that reaction.

pft980811 *starts sobbing uncontrolably* omg! Why!.*grabs and shakes you* why did you bring me back into this cold and cruel world!? In a world where Lelouch must keep suzaku safe by letting him het raped by arthur his fraking cat turned human/werewolf! Why! *stabs self* good bye. I...am going to a land...where...all yaoi characters...can be...together...if they are...in...love...! *monotine voice* pft has died and gone to her own personal heaven. She wanted me to tell sadistic sex master to update and send her the chapter through Heaven Mail. She said that she would like it to come soon!

R: Noooooooo! there is lemon here people don't go. why?! why!

:-)

Chapter 29

:-)

Lelouch bit his tongue, he was forcing the words back, forcing the painful truth back. How could he tell Suzaku the truth? It would hurt him more than anything.

He stood there helpless, unable to breath as Arthur sat by the side of the bed. As an alpha, Suzaku had super healing. When he would wake up all evidence gone.

"You monster" Lelouch growled, he wanted to slap him across the cheek but really he feared Arthur would hard him there by killing his and Suzaku's unborn child.

"Whatever you say Luna" the mocking tone was not missed in his words. Lelouch walked closer to the bed and sat by Suzaku, he ran his hand over his lover's cheek. His eyes lifted to Arthur and narrowed.

"You will regret it, mark my words. I hold a grudge and I always make good of my promises" The coldness of Lelouch's words made Arthur flinch.

"Nothing can hurt more than watching him happy with you, he was mine until you stepped in the picture." Arthur roared, standing up and letting the covers fall, he was naked. He was angry and he was hurt.

"A lot of things will hurt worse." Lelouch said, his eyes red in anger just like Arthur, the bastard was fighting a loosing battle with Lelouch.

"Your only solution is to kill me, we both know you can't kill Suzaku's best friend and BETA" Arthur smirked.

Arthur got dressed and left the room leaving Lelouch there planning the bastard's death.

XXX

Suzaku Pov

XXX

The meeting would be concluded today, Lelouch laid beside me. Under the sheets he was naked and looked beautiful.

His smell made me want to cancel the meeting and fuck him into the covers. His eyes opened and he stared at me, hurt flashed through his eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked, he smiled and shook his head. Turning his back to me to show me a canvas of pale white skin for my pleasure. I let my fingers run a trail on the smooth skin.

"Can you not touch me?" he snapped at me, it made me sigh and withdraw.

"I am just trying to find out what's bothering can tell me anything, there should be trust between us." I tried again but it was as if a barrier was keeping us apart and there was no way for me to fix it.

"When are we moving to our own home, away from everyone?" I was about to reply when he cut me off. "I am sick of seeing many potential threats near my child."

"Most of these people are family, none of them will hurt you. In fact every Japan pack member looks down on attacking pregnant submissives." I felt slightly offended that he thought my pack were wild savages.

Lelouch sighed before getting up and heading for the bathroom. His ass was all Suzaku could stare at longing to touch his mate but knowing his touches won't be welcomed.

XXXX

LELOUCH POV

XXXX

"What if we can get the hunters to fight the cold ones for us?" Charles asked suddenly, it made everyone freeze and stare at him.

"How do you suppose we do that? Hunters are not stupid, they would much rather watch us destroy each other and then destroy the remaining that survive the war" Zero, the Alpha of China sat masked in a helmet. They say his face is so disfigured and he is so strong.

"We rub out scents on Hunter territory." Charles replied, it made everyone roar in laughter. No werewolf came back from hunter territory.

"Who is stupid enough to do that suicide mission? No pack will voluntarily be destroyed for a plan that may not succeed." France's Alpha said.

"We destroy the hunters fast and recover by the time then cold ones start the war" Suzaku said, I wanted to speak and tell them that hunters were a constant threat to us but in such a place a Luna was seen and not heard.

"I have someone on the inside" Charles finally spoke. "This source can convince them but her price is minimal. The only request was for Lelouch of Britannia blood"

Suzaku's eyes turned blood red in anger and disgust. He growled loudly, his claws already retracted on his hands.

"Never, You mention it again and I will wage war on Britannia. My mate is not leaving my side!" Suzaku snapped.

"It is a sacrifice to give up one of my sons but I would make it for our good, Suzaku wouldn't you?" Charles asked.

"Sacrifice is not giving my PREGNANT mate as a gift to be dissected" Suzaku snapped. "I will pull out if you imply such rubbish again"

"It could simplify the war, it could-" Charles was cut off.

"To use one's Luna, what a barbaric implication. Is this not the reason hunters call us animals?" I watched Zero shake his head, his mask was pointing in my direction, it was as if he was watching me. The question was why?

"I would like it if all attention would be taken off my Luna, He is very uncomfortable." Suzaku snarled at Charles.

"Kill the hunters?" Zero asked, only about half the room said yes. The other half was to sacrifice Lelouch to some hunter.

The meeting was to be continued in two days, Suzaku needed comfort. He walked with me to my room.

Warning: Lemonade...

"Could we have sex?" Suzaku asked. "Is my touch still getting on your nerves?" He asked me nervously.

I wanted to send him away but I was afraid Arthur would meet him. " Come in" I said. He looked relieved, He quickly entered and sat on my bed.

I stripped out of the traditional Luna attire and felt embarrassed that my tummy had started growing before time, the slight bump visible that I was indeed with child. Suzaku looked happy. "Beautiful" Suzaku smiled looking pleased before motioning me closer. My heart beat quickened as he lifted me and placed me gently on the bed. He worshiped my body with kisses before spreading my legs.

I hated him looking there, I hated how he was staring between my legs. It annoyed me. Not too long he was licking and sucking making me moan and scream. Causing my hands to clench and tighten on the sheets.

He pulled away and stripped revealing tan muscles and perfect abs. My face darkened when his pants came down, I tried to shift away but his head was at my lubricated hole and he pushed in.

My eyes pricked with tears and he pushed his thick and long dick into me. He pulled out and I watched him take out his phone and take a picture.

"Can you open yourself up with your fingers as I record?" He asked succeeding in pissing me off but I did it, my fingers stretched open my portals as he recorded, blood dripped from his nose. If possible his erection stiffened more. He pushed the phone away and pushed back in, I could see stars.

He was fully in when his fingers clamped down on my nipples, twisting it as i adjusted to his thick size in me. He started moving when he felt I had relaxed.

I didn't know why the sex was so good but I came four times before he came once. As he pulled out his phone was there again. "Open up Lelouch" I did and cum leaked out. He groaned before his mother went to my flaccid penis sucking on it .

He stopped before I came and used his fingers to finished me off. I passed out when I came.

XXXXX

SUZAKU POV

XXXXX

I watched Lelouch sleep, sighing in frustration I ran my hand from the base to the head of my hard dick.

I spread his legs apart and rubbed on my shaft harder as I stared at him. I wanted nothing more than him riding me now or sucking on my dick even if it was just the head.

Pride was all I felt as I stared at his stomach, The slight bump that confirmed we were mated.

A/N Lemon .


End file.
